The Day They First Met : Up until WPP
by agapeandzoe
Summary: As the title says, this will be a series of one-shots from the time that Alexandra Cabot and Olivia Benson first met, all through their initial relationship, and up until Alex is taken into WPP. This story can stand alone from the "Love Won't Leave" saga. Enjoy!
1. The Day They First Met

_**A/N: This will be a short, one-shot, as I wanted to write a chapter on the day they met.**_

 _ **I hope, as always, that you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Patricia**_

* * *

 _ **Memory : Part III, Chapter 26**_

 _ **Alex finds the gift from John Munch, behind the sofa while cleaning, and remembers when she and Olivia first met…this is what happened on that day…**_

* * *

 _The Day They First Met_

 _October 20, 2000_

 _OOO_

The squad room was bustling—busier than normal on that Tuesday morning. Their morning meeting had just dispersed, Cragen filing them in and the fellow detectives, in turn, filling him in, and Elliot had just made a joke about the vending machines in the precinct and how long the food items had been in there, Munch commenting something about Lyndon B. Johnson having been in office when they were last replaced.

Olivia shook her head and smiled before leaning back in her chair and letting the tips of her fingers carelessly scratch the back of her head, lingering through her short, thick locks. She clasped her fingers now, letting her palms rest on the crown of her head as she remembered something that her partner needed reminding of. "Boy, I am starving…anyone up for lunch? If I recall correctly, Elliot said he was paying this time and, believe me, he won't get out of it easily…a bet's a bet…" Olivia smirked at her partner across the expanse in between their two desks.

"Hey…" Elliot began to shuffle a few folders on his desk, "…betting on office relationships is highly unethical…"

"A bet's a bet, El…" Olivia offered.

"Man up, Stabler, and admit that sometimes a woman's intuition is more powerful than us peon males realize…" Munch smirked over his darkened lenses.

Olivia nodded, "Amen to that…" She moved forward in her chair, reaching for her antiquated desk phone, "I have to call Mrs. Heath and see if she can come in today and make a positive ID from the book." Olivia lifted the receiver of her desk phone and punched in the numbers for the home of Shelly Heath, a woman who had been sexually assaulted just one day prior.

A slight hush fell over the squad room—chatter lowering, movement almost ceasing—and Olivia felt an unmistakable sensation. It was almost as though the room was suddenly charged with electricity, ions and atoms and protons spinning, soaring and bumping into each other. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck and the tops of her arms stood at attention.

She shivered lightly and let the receiver rest in between her shoulder and cheek and sat back, rubbing her upper arms from the sudden sensations. The line on the other end began to ring and Olivia sat, staring at the photo of both she and her mother on her desk.

Face tilted downward but letting her eyes angle upward, the brunette saw a few officers by the entrance of the squad room part slightly and then there she was—a vision in navy—a confidence, an air of regality. Long, toned, ivory legs strode assuredly into the room, hand holding the strap of a mahogany attaché at her shoulder, head poised and focused straight ahead as she almost glided, as several other officers took note, stopping what they were doing to ogle the classy beauty now in their presence.

The other end of the line picked up as Olivia let her eyes follow this mysterious woman, face still tilted downward, watching as the blonde rapped on the door to Donald Cragen's office. "H-hi, y-yes…Mrs. Heath?" Olivia stuttered, returning her focus to her phone call.

A shaky sigh on the other end, "Speaking."

"This is Detective Benson with special victims…is there a chance that you might be able to come in and take a look at a set of photos…"

Olivia watched as Captain Cragen let the tall, smiling, slim woman into his office, closing the door behind her. But Olivia noticed that only the statuesque woman was smiling. The Captain had his game face on—unyielding and professional.

"…or would you like my partner and I to come by sometime this morning?" Olivia continued to peer through the window at her superior and this new, intoxicating vision standing in his office.

"I can come in. What time?"

"As soon as you can Mrs. Heath. The sooner the better so we can get this started and bring your rapist to justice…" Olivia continued eyeing the windows of her captain's office, eyes scanning the back of the beautiful blonde's head, the woman now seated, eyeing those silky flaxen locks, her posture, even sitting, impeccable.

 _Probably has had ballet training or has modeled_ , Olivia mused, smiling lightly, before the voice on the other end of the line finally spoke.

"OK. I can be there in half an hour…"

"Sounds perfect. See you then…" Olivia returned the receiver to the base and leaned back in her chair, folding her hands and placing them back on the crown of her head, eyes returning to the woman in Cragen's office.

She heard the clicking of a camera and looked up to find the reporter for the _Metro New York Paper_ standing in front of her, camera in front of his face, clicking a few more for good measure. He was doing a small piece on Manhattan's Special Victim's Unit and was to be there for the next three days.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at the reporter who was now smiling at her from over his camera.

"One more…smile…" he offered.

Olivia gave him a full-toothed, obnoxious grin. "According to the number of clicks I heard, you've already taken around eight photos."

Elliot's desk phone rang and Olivia witnessed him pick it up, shaking his head, and smile at her as the photographer for the paper stood poised, taking a few of her partner now.

"One more…" he winked, moving the focus back onto the brunette and clicking the camera a few more times.

The door to Cragen's office swung open now, her boss letting the blonde woman exit first before following her from the cramped room.

Just then, Elliot stood from his desk, taking his jacket from the back of his chair, "Domestic disturbance. East 59th Street. Officers there. The victim is on her way to Mercy. Officers have the boyfriend in cuffs."

Olivia floundered, "I'm expecting Mrs. Heath here in a few minutes…"

"Take Fin." Cragen commanded.

"Alright, Cap…" Fin turned to Olivia, "…you owe me one, Benson…"

Olivia smiled as the two disappeared from the squad room and around the corner. She reached for her cup of lukewarm coffee and took a sip, feeling that sensation along the back of her neck again.

"Olivia…" Captain Cragen began.

Olivia set her cardboard cup down and looked up, "Yeah, Captain…?"

"This is Alexandra Cabot. She's our new ADA. Alexandra Cabot, this is Detective Olivia Benson."

Olivia cocked her head to the side as she gazed at the tall, strikingly beautiful woman before her. God, those eyes. Olivia studied them. The brunette had never seen such a shade of blue in all of her life—crystal clear, strikingly magnetic, beautifully-shaped eyebrows perched above them, and that silky golden hair.

She watched a slow flush creep upward along the blonde's neck and into those porcelain cheeks. _Is she embarrassed? Turned on?_ Olivia blinked a few times now. _What am I doing?_ _You just met the woman. But she is incredibly, undeniably attractive…_

Olivia snapped herself from the goofy grin she felt creeping onto her face and looked down now, reaching for her now-empty cup and standing, sliding the flat of her left palm downward to smooth the left thigh of her tight jeans.

She caught the blonde eyeing her movement as she did so before those cerulean pools returned to her own gaze. "It's nice to meet you." Alexandra Cabot smiled, set her briefcase down on the floor next to her, and held her hand out. "Don says the SVU team is one of the best."

Olivia switched her cup into her left hand and returned the grin and the handshake, a buzzing shock passing through their joined hands as she did so. "Sorry…" she uttered.

The blonde jumped slightly, but smiled.

Their hands parted and the Captain's phone was heard ringing inside his office.

"I'll let you two get acquainted…" he smiled, before turning and moving back into his office.

AAA

Alex watched the woman in front of her, not hiding her curiosity in the slightest. She let her eyes fleet downward to the mesmerizing woman's lower torso before letting her gaze make its ascent slowly upward—fitted burgundy jeans, form-hugging black, turtleneck sweater, cute, thick, short, glossy chocolate locks. And that body. Jesus Christ her body was amazingly fit, yet simultaneously, femininely voluptuous. There wasn't one curve on her that didn't scream woman. The way that sweater hugged those beautiful breasts and how those jeans held on to those hips, that ass, and that duty belt—her gun and badge so authoritative. And the way her toned…

"How has your first day been so far?" Olivia smiled, holding her cup up enticingly. "Coffee?"

Alex smiled and nodded, following the brunette detective to the counter of the small coffee station. Detective Benson took a Styrofoam cup from the stack and handed it to the blonde before taking the carafe from the machine and beginning to pour, the dark liquid steaming.

"Thanks." Alex brought her cup closer, watching as Detective Benson poured her own. "It's been good. Still not quite sure what to expect with this particular unit. I interned with Arthur Branch for two years, but this is my first gigue flying solo." She smiled and took a sip of the scalding brew. "You?"

They began walking back to the brunette detective's desk.

"How long have _you_ been here with SVU?"

"This is my second year." Olivia sat in her chair. "But I was an officer for a few years before transferring here and moving up to detective." Olivia smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

Alex turned now and leaned against the detective's desk, crossing one ankle over the other. She watched as the brunette's eyes flitted briefly to her legs and then returned to her own.

The blonde couldn't help but feel at ease with this stranger, yet somehow excited, all at once. Somehow, those cocoa orbs were comforting, inviting, warm and curious. Alex wanted to find out more about this woman. Of that she was certain.

"Are you from New York, originally?" Olivia asked.

The blonde smiled, "Born and raised…Southampton…how about you?"

 _Oh, God. Did that sound obnoxious? Should I have mentioned that? Will she think I'm a snob?_

The detective only nodded, a slight smile on her face. She was relaxed, her demeanor appeared as comfortable as Alex felt. They studied each other for a moment, unabashedly.

"Born and raised, too. Right here in Manhattan…" the brunette smiled.

 _What's happening here?_ Alex wondered. _What am I feeling?_ The woman was stunningly beautiful. That was obvious. But this is something else entirely. Sure, the lust is there. Alex felt her body heat up immediately. But this was something so much more than instant physical attraction.

She looked at those almond-shaped orbs, those beautifully-shaped eyebrows, the gentle curve of her nose, those lips, slightly parted and even more slightly in a smirk. And that gorgeous, glowing caramel skin.

"The Hamptons is a beautiful area," Olivia admitted. "I've been a couple of times on vacation."

 _With a boyfriend? Girlfriend? Husband?_ Alex wondered, her eyes carefully scanning to view the bare ring finger of the brunette.

 _Good. Not married_ , Alex concluded. _Or engaged._

"Nothing like the buzz and hum and excitement of the city, though…" Alex smiled. "The restaurants here in Manhattan are some of the absolute best." Alex folded her left arm across her belly and sipped from her cup once more.

"Best Italian food in the country, as far as I'm concerned…" the brunette offered. "New York style pizza…eggplant parmigiana from—" the brunette tried.

"Tony's de Napoli…" the blonde interrupted, feeling her grin broaden.

Olivia nodded, "Exactly. I take it that you've had it…"

"I have and it is the absolute best I've ever had…" Alex felt her cheeks burn at her own comment. "The eggplant, that is…"

"I got it…" the brunette laughed lightly. "The city has some great shopping, too…although I'm not much of a shopper these days. Not enough time." She flashed a dazzling smile, perfect teeth gleaming, grin broad and genuine.

"I've gotten some of the best deals on shoes at a couple of small boutiques in Soho. They don't advertise, but when you go on the right day, you can go home with some steals…"

Alex watched as the brunette detective leaned over and looked at her bone-colored pumps. "You have good taste…" Olivia sat upright again, but not before her gaze slowly moved upward along her exposed calves and knees, smirking at the blonde attorney.

"Thank you…nine and a half is sometimes difficult to find, though…plenty of nines and tens, but nine and a half…not so much…"

"That's quite a coincidence…" the detective declared.

Alex furrowed her brow.

"I wear the same size…shoes, that is…" Olivia winked.

Alex only nodded, returning the beautiful detective's sentiment.

"I'm headed to the vending machines…" Munch was now in front of them, looking over his lenses at the ladies. "Can I get you your usual pretzels, Detective?"

Olivia shook her head, the detective laughing. "No, thank you…I'll wait for lunch…thanks, though…oh…have you met our new ADA?"

"I've already had the extreme pleasure…" John Munch smirked over his lenses. "I'll be back…" He turned and headed down the hallway.

Camera clicking was heard now—a succession of about four clicks. Alex turned to find a stocky man in brown corduroy pants, a brown plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, Nikon camera on a strap around his neck.

"Oh, that's Art Goldstein with the _Metro New York Paper_. He's doing a piece on SVU." She looked at Art. "Right, Artie?"

He snapped a few more of Alex and then of Olivia. "Absolutely. Can I get one of you together?"

Alex looked at the detective who was smiling.

"Sure." Olivia stood now and joined Alex in leaning against her desk. She looked at Alex. "Should we both cross our arms and look really serious?" Olivia continued to look at her, smiling.

"Perfect…" Art offered.

The two ladies finally peeled their eyes from the other and looked at the camera, posing with their arms folded, faces steel-like.

"One, two, three…"

The flash went off and the photo was taken, "Nice one…" Art then moved away and onto other officers and detectives.

Alex eyed Olivia, who was still next to her, leaning, quite close. The blonde could feel her body heat radiating next to her, their hips almost touching. They caught eyes yet again and the brain waves that passed between them spoke of, somehow, a mutual understanding.

"Detective Benson?" a meek voice questioned.

Alex watched as a petite woman advanced toward them now, slowly, clutching the purse on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Heath. Thank you for coming in…" the detective's voice was soothing, calm, comforting.

Alex took a slight step back now, watching as the brunette welcomed the woman.

"Come, have a seat…"

They caught eyes again and Olivia smiled. Alex only nodded and backed further away. She lifted her briefcase from the floor and slung it over her shoulder, the detective sitting as Mrs. Heath did.

Detective Benson looked at her briefly once more, "It was nice meeting you, Counselor…"

Alex nodded again, smiling, and then turned on her heel, heading toward the elevators of the squad room, her grin widening with each step she took.

* * *

 _ **A/N: As I said, this was a one-shot, but possibly might be more.**_

 _ **If this continues with one-shots, it will be things we didn't see.**_

 _ **As you know, sometimes in chapters, certain things were skipped over, glossed over, and we didn't see what happened, could only assume.**_

 _ **If it continues past this "The Day They First Met", it will be a chance to cover those. I am not sure it will, though. Just depends on how it is received.**_

 _ **There will be no particular order to these and they won't be long…these memories.**_

 _ **If you have a suggestion, a scene that you ever wondered about while reading, wonder what happened in a scene that wasn't written, please PM me or review and let me know what "event" you would like to see! I will write it and definitely work it in!**_

 _ **Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing,**_

 _ **Patricia**_


	2. Please Don't Tease Me

_A?N: I decided to publish this under "The Day They First Met", as well. It is part of their "courtship". If you've read it in the "Moments in Time" section, thank you!_

 _Please Don't Tease Me: The First Time They…_

OOO

The living room was darkened, save for the bluish light being emitted in flashes from the TV as Alex and Olivia lay, watching a movie. The brunette could feel Alex's light fingertips stroking her forearm as they lay on the small sofa, Olivia on her back, lying down the length, the blonde in the same position in between her legs.

They had known each other for a little over a year now and had become exclusive two months prior, admitting that neither wanted to be with or around anyone else, and had fallen into a sort of routine with their time spent in the evenings with each other—home to one of their abodes (this time Olivia's), dinners of takeaway food, talking and relaxing together, both content with the good conversation and the closeness that each felt.

Olivia tensed her body now and stretched, releasing the stiffness, and reached her arms up slightly, toes pointing in the process, a few joints popping in her shoulders and knees and feet, as she squeaked and moaned contentedly.

"I like your toes…" Alex commented.

Olivia began giggling. "My toes, huh? What do you like about them? How crooked they are?"

Olivia felt a pinch to her side now and she jumped. "Ow, Alex!"

"No, Liv…you have perfect feet, perfect toes…but I never thought that Olivia Benson would wear fire engine red polish on those beautiful toenails."

"What color would you have imagined?"

"You've worn other colors…I like them all…"

"And the answer to my question, Counselor?"

Alex shifted now, turning herself over, still in between the brunette's legs, and propped herself on her elbows. Olivia looked down at her, the blonde's face within inches of the crotch of her jeans. She took in a quick breath at seeing her down there, so close to the place she had wanted Alex for so long.

But they had been taking things slowly—much more slowly than Olivia would have liked, much more slowly than the brunette could handle, especially being in such close proximity to her as of late.

"Well, Detective…deep purples, as you've worn already, charcoal gray, which I've seen, as well…"

"Hmmm…deep, dark, brooding detective…so miserable and depressed?"

"No, Babe…" Alex inched herself further up the brunette's body, aligning her hips with Olivia's, "…you are so far from dark and brooding…" Alex leaned in and pressed her mouth to the detective's neck, taking her flesh in her mouth.

Olivia couldn't think straight when things turned amorous with the blonde and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth, "Jeez, Alex…what you do to me…and…"

Alex's mouth continued, traveling along the column of her neck as Olivia tilted it backward to allow further access.

"…I'm not the brooder…I think that's Elliot's department…"

"Mmmm…I think you're right about that…"

Alex leaned back now, propped on her left elbow, and took her fingertips to the bottom hem of Olivia's t-shirt, lifting it slightly and letting her delicate digits dance along her toned middle. Olivia only watched her, the shakiness in her breathing increasing with every touch from the blonde.

Soft, gentle lips were felt now, traveling along her belly, moving around her belly button and then beginning their descent. Olivia reached forward now and stroked Alex's hair lovingly, those flaxen locks down and to the side, the feel of its silkiness and the scent of her shampoo driving the detective further mad with want.

Olivia closed her eyes and focused on the feel of her girlfriend, the light kisses causing her flesh to break out in goose bumps all over her body. Weight shifting and then warm breath on her mouth, the brunette still keeping her eyes closed. She felt Alex's mouth on her now, pressing gently, at first, and then Olivia parted her lips and felt the blonde's tongue enter—warm, soft, wet—and the brunette moaned into it.

Olivia brought her hands to the blonde's backside and began kneading it firmly. "God, Alex…" she breathed, "…you're killing me…"

"Well, I don't want to kill you, Liv…on the contrary…"

Olivia opened her eyes now and looked at the blonde hovering over her. She shifted her hips, feeling her panties already soaked with her arousal, trying to adjust herself to quell the sudden throbbing in her core. "How much longer are we gonna tease each other?"

"You don't like it when I tease you?" Alex smirked now, shifting her own hips now, the seam in the brunette's jeans hitting her clit just right.

"Uhhh…" Olivia jumped, "…mmmm, well…I'm just wondering if this is going to be another night that I go to sleep horny and have to finish myself off when you leave…"

Alex smiled and just as quickly the smile faded, her expression serious, sympathetic. "Et tu Brute?"

Olivia nodded quickly. "We fool around, Al…I get all worked up, then one of us has to leave…I limp around, trying to get ready for bed, not able to stop thinking of you…and then I just…"

"Touch yourself?" Alex offered, smiling once more.

Olivia nodded again, feeling the blonde's fingertips now, manipulating the button closure of the brunette's jeans.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that's been getting off alone…but…" Alex got the button undone and slid the brunette's zipper down, long fingers smoothing along the silkiness of Olivia's panties covering her lower belly, "…I think that needs to change, Liv…" Alex leaned in for another kiss before beginning to pepper the detective's cheeks, jaw line, neck with more feather-soft placements. "I think we need to each be in charge of the other's pleasure from now on…don't you?"

Olivia let out a low moan as the blonde let her fingers move lower now, further beneath the fabric of her jeans, the brunette's lower lips now pulsating with lust as pads gently stroked her clit.

Olivia jumped slightly and moaned once more, feeling the wetness seeping from her. She knew Alex could feel it, too, because the blonde also moaned.

"You're so ready, Baby…" Alex whispered.

"I love it when you call me, Baby…" Olivia said softly. "Please don't stop, Al…"

"I want to make love to you, Olivia…let's go to the bedroom…"

Olivia only nodded again.

* * *

AAA

Alex removed her last article of clothing now—her panties—and crept toward the bed. Seeing Olivia Benson sprawled out, waiting for her, was almost too much for her heart and body to handle. She climbed on top of the bed and moved to straddle her girlfriend, relishing in the expanse of caramel skin, that taut body, those perfect breasts and nipples that were now peaked with anticipation. The brunette's short chestnut hair was tousled and it only added to the vision that was perfectly Olivia.

She could hear Olivia breathing. She watched those parted, full, pink lips now, focusing on them as she leaned forward, letting her mouth hover.

"You're so beautiful, Alex…your body is just…" Olivia shook her head, hands going to the blonde's hips, her eyes scanning Alex's skin, her eyes seeming to memorize every inch.

Alex silenced her with a kiss now, mouths moving along each other's, tasting, probing, searching. The kiss turned frantic, breathing erratic and Alex felt her backside being clutched possessively.

"I want you…" Olivia whispered against her mouth.

"And you can have me, Liv…" Alex began to relish in the brunette's body now, taking her time, wanting to kiss and lick and suck every square inch of her soft silkiness. She wanted to hear her cry out in pleasure over and over again. She wanted Olivia Benson to be hers—forever.

Alex moved her body lower, savoring the smooth skin beneath her lips, the brunette smelling of soap and perfume and a hint of spiciness that Alex had long been aware of. She let her tongue flick outward now as she reached her goal, Olivia's hips bucking upward.

"God, Alex…I have been—" Olivia gasped now.

Alex let her mouth envelop Olivia's lower lips, her tongue sliding in between already soaked folds, her upper lip feeling the rigidity of her stiff bud against her upper lip.

"I'm gonna come so fast, Al…but I want it to last…but…"

Olivia began panting as the blonde continued, alternating between delving her tongue into her warmth and then returning to her clit and sucking softly. She wanted Olivia to only want her. She wanted the brunette to know what she could do. Alex had had many lovers but she never felt the way she had felt with the detective. The eroticism and sensuality she had felt since day one was beyond her control.

And it was finally happening.

"If I had known…" Alex tried as she intermittently continued licking, sucking, and stroking, "…that you had been…" Alex sucked firmly now, the brunette's body beginning to tremble uncontrollably, "…pleasuring yourself…"

"Please…" Olivia's voice was garbled, low, seductive.

Alex focused now, the only sounds heard were panting as Olivia's body began spasming, the brunette's voice only incoherent moaning, her muscled body tensing as Alex continued, not wanting to torture her girlfriend any longer.

Then…a scream—a wail, really—voice crying out to the Heavens, and the brunette's body shook as her climax ripped through her, rolling with every contraction, moaning as Alex felt Olivia's core react against her mouth and lips.

A small whimper from Olivia now and Alex looked up at the brunette's heaving chest.

Alex smiled and rested her chin on Olivia's right upper thigh.

"Wow…" Olivia whispered, panting.

The brunette finally opened her eyes, the blonde giving her adequate time to recover, and Alex saw that they were misting slightly.

Olivia reached her arms out, "Come here…"

Alex slid upward and placed herself delicately on top of her girlfriend, looking at that bronze complexion, those flushed cheeks that were coated with a light sheen of perspiration. The blonde rested her head in the crook of the brunette's neck and they simply held each other.

"I knew it would be amazing…" Olivia whispered.

Alex lifted her mouth and kissed Olivia's neck softly, "Me, too…" Alex shifted her hips now and let her own wet core straddle the brunette's left thigh, letting her know how aroused she was after pleasuring her. She felt her lower lips sliding already along Olivia's toned thigh, the blonde more than ready for a release.

Olivia reached down now and found her way to the blonde's slit, firm, strong fingers gliding along her length as Alex shifted once more to allow her better access at pleasuring her.

"Jesus, Olivia…" Alex was unable to help or keep her own body from reacting instantaneously. She had been so ready for so long that it only took a few strokes from the brunette's fingers and she became unraveled immediately.

Alex looked into the chocolate orbs, that she had always been mesmerized by, as she panted against her mouth, both not breaking the gaze.

Alex furrowed her brow as her body let go, releasing her pleasure in a series of spasms and bucks that were beyond her control. She whimpered, closing her eyes as the aftershocks seemed to last forever.

And that was the way she wanted making love to be with Olivia Benson—had always imagined it would be—forever.

They made love several more times that evening, their relationship taking the next steps and moving forward with a love that would last a lifetime.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. They had known each other a little over a year, the sexual tension becoming almost unbearable. Finally, they consummated their love and, as we know, that didn't stop.**

 **I would love to hear what you thought, as always!**

 **Patricia**


	3. Let's Talk About Dating

**A/N: This takes place after the episode "Wrath", where Olivia is the victim and object of Eric Plummer's terrorization. As we know, the episode didn't end well and Olivia ended up shooting the "unarmed" perp.**

 **This takes place about a year after they had first met and Alex and Olivia had only been friends, not yet dating.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Patricia**

Let's Talk About Dating

AAA

"OK, Liv…I'm on my way…" Alex flipped her phone closed and held it in her hand, staring at the shiny mahogany desk in front of her.

Olivia had just called her. She was in bad shape and, the fact that she had just told the blonde that she was about to get shit-faced made Alex want to be there, to comfort and console her. She had had a hard time with this particular case and it had all come to a head that afternoon. Eric Plummer had had a gun on a woman and Olivia had been there, without orders, to try and track the guy down, knowing that he was going to do something stupid.

And she had been right.

The blonde attorney had already heard through the grapevine that Detective Benson had shot and killed the perp. Now, the cards were falling as they may—her best friend now dealing with the repercussions of her hasty decision.

She would be there for her, as she had done for the past year that they had been getting to know each other, growing closer as friends. They had become each other's rocks to lean on, ears to listen, and this was a time that the brunette detective needed her most.

She grabbed her purse, her attaché, and her coat, turned her lamp off, and was out the door in record time.

OOO

Olivia threw her head back and let the sting of her fourth shot glide down her throat, the potent liquid now not bothering her in the slightest. She slammed the tiny glass on the counter and held up her forefinger to the bartender, signaling another.

She smiled at him. He had been trying to flirt with her over the past hour that she had been there, and his efforts were proving in vain.

He came closer now, lifting the bottle of Southern Comfort and pouring her another.

"I should just have you leave the bottle here," she offered, watching the amber liquid fill the glass before sliding it towards her. "I killed a man today…"

Her eyes caught his and his expression said it all—terror, bewilderment, and a hint of intrigue. She knew that he probably thought it was just another drunk woman's ramblings and so the comment had been brushed aside as he set the bottle in front of her on the counter.

"My treat…" he offered. "Looks like you've had a rough day…" he winked.

"You have no idea…" Olivia mumbled before lifting that glass, as well, and taking it in one swig.

The bells on the establishment door chimed and Olivia turned her head slowly to see a vision walking toward her—Alexandra Cabot—tight navy pencil skirt on, glasses just right, buttoned-up blazer fitted in all the right places.

She face forward again and lifted the bottle in front of her, pouring herself another shot.

"Hey, Liv…"

She closed her eyes—that voice so soothing to her. "Hey, Alex…" She lifted the glass and brought it to her lips as she felt a warm hand on her back, rubbing soothingly. She melted into the touch as she tilted her head back again and took the liquid down.

"Hey…" Alex perched herself next to the brunette.

Olivia could feel her eyes on her and she turned her head slowly, swallowing and setting the glass down again. She stared at the marred counter in front of her. "I killed him, Alex…" She turned and saw the most empathetic eyes she had ever seen.

Alex only nodded, continuing to rub her back. The blonde eyed her ensemble—a pair of dark gray lounge pants, white tank top, and gray hoodie—and smiled. "Let's get you home, Liv…"

Olivia had left her apartment hastily, not even thinking about being presentable to the public. She had waited until she knew that her partner had finally left, ever-vigilant Elliot checking up on her and making sure that she was OK. He had called repeatedly and she had sat on her sofa, letting the tears fall, ignoring all contact with the man that she currently considered an enemy.

She didn't want to hear from him. Didn't want to see him or talk to him. The only person she had wanted to talk to, to lay her eyes upon had been Alex. No one else had been a support to her as the blonde had been—especially over the past year.

"Another shot glass?" Olivia said to the bartender who was now eyeing both of them inquisitively.

"Not for me, Liv…" Alex said softly. "Let's go to your place…talk about this…"

Olivia turned her eyes now, feeling the emotional tears in them, and she nodded quickly.

"I'll get this…" Alex offered, dropping a large bill on the counter.

Olivia went to stand, feeling that hand on her back again, her knees almost buckling beneath her. She was drunk—plain and simple—and the feeling of walking in quicksand was proof.

Olivia continued nodding as she fished around her hoodie pocket for her keys, "Thanks, Alex…"

* * *

Olivia bent over the opened refrigerator door, looking into the bright light and squinting, seeing only two to-go containers of Chinese food from two nights prior, and little else. She retrieved them and closed the door. As she stood, the room spun around her, causing her to close her eyes and set the containers on the counter quickly before clenching the smooth surface of the marble top.

"Olivia…" Alex was next to her now, a hand cupping her elbow. "It's not your fault…you thought it was loaded…"

Olivia felt her lower lip tremble now, "But it is…he said it wasn't loaded…and I shot him anyway…"

Olivia was enveloped now, those long, tender arms holding her and she fell into the embrace. "I killed him…I killed an unarmed man…" Olivia's body shook with sobs, the blonde almost not able to take the tremoring that her body was now wracked by.

"Shhhh…." Alex soothed, arms clutching her more firmly, both swaying in the kitchen. "You did the right thing, Liv…you have to know that…"

Olivia let Alex hold her, the two simply rocking, holding, comforting.

Olivia pulled away now and looked the blonde's face over—those eyes, those cheek bones, that mouth. She leaned in and pressed her mouth to the attorney's, inhaling her redolence as they had only become intimate recently—a kiss here, a grab there, casual stroking on the sofa or before platonically sleeping side by side.

Alex moaned into it before pulling away, "Olivia…" she whispered, "…I think…"

Olivia pulled away now, grabbing the two containers and two forks and moving into the living area quickly. "I'm sorry…I know…" Olivia sat on the sofa and began to open the containers.

"You know what?" Alex questioned, seating herself carefully next to her on the sofa.

"I know…it's too much. I'm drunk, you're not…" Olivia looked up at her now, "It's bad timing…"

Alex only smiled. "Bad timing?" Alex took a visible breath now and let it out. "You and I have become really good friends, best friends really, over the past year…and…"

"And you don't want to mess it up…" Olivia offered. "I get it…" Olivia resumed her opening of the containers, eyes now focused on that task at-hand. "I don't either… not with the way I feel about you, Counselor…"

"Well…then…that makes both of us, then…" Alex admitted softly.

Olivia's eyes quickly met Alex's and searched them.

"Can you talk to me about what happened today and then we can talk about _us_?"

Olivia smiled and then her expression turned serious, "I wasn't drunk that night I saw Plummer on the street…I had only had one beer…"

"I know, Liv…as an attorney, I had to get the legal facts, that's all. You know that…"

Olivia nodded, chewing a mouthful of noodles. "I know…Alex Cabot…always wanting the precise facts…but…I'm…"

"Drunk now?" Alex offered, smiling.

Olivia nodded again before whispering, "Yeah…and so tired…I'm so tired, Al…"

AAA

Alex smiled again. The detective had never called her Al before and she loved it. Took an immediate interest in wanting to hear the beautiful brunette say it more often.

"How about…you finish eating—"

"You don't want any?"

Alex shook her head, "No thank you…" she inched closer to her best friend, watching as she ate, "…we can talk some more and I can stay while you get ready for bed, Liv…I think you need to get some rest…you've had a rough past few days…"

Olivia nodded and smiled, swallowing a mouthful of Lo Mein noodles. "Sounds good, Alex…"

* * *

Alex watched Olivia, who was now lying in her own bed, a shower and a change of clothing into a black camisole and fresh grey sweatpants, and seemed to be about to drift into dreamland. The brunette's short, pixie cut sat perfectly on her head, those almond-shaped eyes barely able to stay open.

"You tucking me in?" Olivia smiled, moaning and closing her eyes.

"Of course, Liv…" Alex reached forward for the covers and tucked them further against her body. "I'd do anything for you…"

 _I love you_ …Alex thought and then felt her eyes widen at the internal thought.

 _I love this woman. I absolutely, truly love Olivia Benson._

"You don't think less of me, then?" Olivia questioned sleepily before yawning widely and moaning, closing her eyes.

And then it came out.

"What do you say…you and I…" Alex watched as Olivia's eyes opened and fixated on her own. She figured she needed to conclude what she wanted to say—outcome be damned. "What do you say…you and I…"

"Start dating?" Olivia smiled now, her grin broad and pure.

Alex only nodded, moving closer and taking her hand to those short, chestnut locks. God they were soft, Alex realized. "You and me…on a real date…I want to date you, Olivia Benson…have wanted to for a while…"

Olivia arched a brow, "Really?"

"Don't even pretend you didn't know it…" Alex offered.

Olivia's expression changed to concern, "I have felt the same, Alex…for a while, as well…"

"Then it's set…" Alex smiled, feeling the giddiness arise inside of her. "This weekend. I want to take you out on a real date…not just as friends…"

Alex saw the change in expression in those dark pools. "Not just as friends…" she whispered. "I would really like that…" Olivia whispered. "I would like that a lot…" Her eyes closed now and she pressed her head further into the pillow. "A real…date…"

Her mouth parted and the brunette detective was out.

They would have their first official date this weekend. And Alex couldn't have been more excited.


	4. Sweaty Pits and Pushed-up Tits: Part One

**A/N: This is my take on their first date. This is part one of two parts. I hope you enjoy and, as always, I would love to hear from you.**

 _Sweaty Pits and Pushed-up Tits: Part One_

OOO

Olivia blew out a breath and closed her eyes, hands on her hips, only clad in a pair of panties and her best bra—both of which she wasn't the most pleased about. Victoria's Secret in comparison to what Alexandra Cabot probably wore was no contest and the brunette felt somehow inadequate.

But, who's to say that anything would actually happen tonight? It was their first date, after all, and they had spent much of their free time around each other over the past year and had already mastered the art of heavy petting and kissing, but neither had made the first move to go past second base.

Maybe it would happen tonight?

The thought left Olivia with a giddiness yet a simultaneous dread. Was everything shaved? Did she do it too quickly and was now razor burning? She did feel a slight irritation along her bikini line. She brought her hand to the area in question and rubbed, noting a slight burning itch. Looking down, she was right.

"Shit…" she whispered. "Great…" she mumbled.

 _Leave it alone, Liv…leave it alone,_ she encouraged herself. She moved to the cabinet beneath the sink and squatted, taking a plastic bottle of medicated powder from it and turning the cap. She sprinkled some into her hand and then took the white powder to her bikini line, wincing at the cool burn.

"Jesus…I'm a mess…" She shook her head and then looked down, an evident coating of whiteness that now looked like a baking accident gone wrong.

She slammed the bottle down and closed her eyes, taking in another deep breath. _Keep it together, keep it together, keep it together,_ she repeated inside her mind.

Taking another deep breath, she opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror, eyeing her own toned body, breasts pushed up as high as they could go in her lace demi-bra, matching panties pointing out the muscles in her hips and abs.

 _Not bad_ , she thought, a slow smile creeping along her face.

And the outfit she was to wear should leave the blonde wanting more.

Which was entirely the plan.

AAA

Alex hopped around on one foot, attempting to place her bone-colored heel on while juggling her cell phone on her left ear.

"I gotta go, Mom…I'm going on a date and I'm gonna be late to pick her up unless I go now…"

A silence on the other end.

"Mom?"

"You're still coming for Thanksgiving, right dear?" her mother finally questioned.

Alex sighed, wishing to confront her mother, but not having any time for it right now. "Yes, mom…I'll be there…"

"OK, Dear…talk to you later, Alex…"

"OK, Mom…"

And the line disconnected. Alex flipped it closed and tossed it on the bed as she reached for her other heel and slipped it on effortlessly, not encumbered by the loss of a hand.

She stood erect now and then moved to the vanity at the bathroom sink. Smoothing her lavender dress down and checking out her plunging cleavage in her reflection, she smiled to herself. Her hair was down and to the side, glasses on—because she knew Olivia loved them—make-up perfect, and she was ready for her first ever date with Olivia Benson.

OOO

Olivia was ready physically, had dressed and done her make-up well ahead of time in order to not be running around like a mad woman, yet she was as nervous as hell and her perspiration didn't seem to be diminishing. She couldn't stop the under-boob sweat, the wetness in her arm pits, the moisture above her upper lip, the beads that were now trickling down her temple.

She looked at herself in the mirror across from the front door and bared her teeth, leaning in and checking her smile for the fifty-millionth time. She had already brushed and flossed four times in the past hour, but she was still filled with trepidation that something might have shifted to her front teeth, perhaps a piece of pepper from that meatloaf last week or a tiny sliver of spinach from her lunch two nights ago, and she would embarrass herself severely. So she had been incredibly diligent in her brushing and flossing process that evening.

She eyed her short, light brown hair and smoothed it behind her ears, tucking it neatly, her locks recently cut that day, yet it still retained the same layered, short look that Alex knew and, apparently, loved, as well. Nothing drastic, just a small trim.

 _God, stop sweating_ , she willed herself, now standing with bent knees and hiking the center of her dress up, beginning to fan herself. If she wasn't careful she might pass out.

The doorbell rang behind her now and she gasped, looking at her own shocked expression in the mirror as she lowered her dress.

 _Earrings!_ She didn't have earrings on. _Fuck!_

"Uh…" she tried, frantically checking her clutch for a pair that she might have left in there.

"Liv…it's Alex…open up…I have to pee…" her muffled voice called from the other side of the door.

"Uh…" Olivia continued to search through her purse, coming up with nothing. She decided to forget the earrings for the time being and would get a pair while Alex was in the restroom. She turned and reached for the handle, taking another deep breath.

"Olivia! I'm gonna pee out here if you don't let me in, and then our night will be—" Alex stopped speaking as Olivia swung the door open.

They both looked at each other, eyes wide, smiles broad, surveying the other's ensemble.

"...ruined..." Alex said softly.

AAA

She was a vision. "Jesus, Olivia…you look absolutely stunning…" Alex shook her head, unable to peel her eyes from the gorgeousness in front of her.

Olivia had on a burgundy, cap-sleeved chiffon dress that fit and hugged her curves immaculately. A pair of black heels, her hair perfectly styled in that cute, short, soft 'do of hers, and the blonde was mesmerized. Alex cleared her throat. "You look beautiful, Olivia…" That was all that she could manage to say.

That broad, white, gleaming smile lit up the brunette's face now and a relaxation took over both of them as the detective stepped aside.

"Go to the bathroom, Al…I forgot to put on earrings, anyway…"

Alex entered, passing by Olivia, instantly smelling the brunette's perfume. She closed her eyes briefly, smiling, as a rush of warmth rolled throughout her lower body. "I'll just be a minute…"

"Take your time, Alex…we have all night…" Olivia offered, smiling.

At that comment, the blonde went weak, hoping her long legs would take her where she needed to go, get here there, and not fail her for the rest of the evening.


	5. Sweaty Pits and Pushed-up Tits: Part Two

**A/N: OK, clarification: This two-part chapter takes place before "The First Time They…", so they had not yet had sex. This is their absolute first ever date, although they have known each other a year so far. The prior weekend is when Olivia dealt with the whole Plummer case and Alex came to the bar to help her best friend.**

 **This will be the last chapter that I will have the first time they met up until WPP on this story, as well. From now on, I will publish anything that goes on pre-WPP on the other story "The First Time They Met". Anything that happens (the one-shots that we didn't get to see) will be posted on "Olivia & Alex: Memories in Time: Lost on the Cutting Room Floor", so please follow the one (or both) that you like.**

 **Thank you to unbreakable86 for the idea for writing this "lost" memory...**

 **I hope you enjoy the conclusion of their first date.**

 **This is the last chapter to this story. I will mark it complete and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Patricia**

 _Sweaty Pits and Pushed-up Tits: Part Two_

AAA

Alex glanced at her date to her right and noticed the brunette was staring straight ahead and, although those beautiful eyes were unwavering, oblivious, seemingly unaware of her gaze, the blonde could tell that the detective was taking small, slow breaths—through her nose and out of her mouth. She briefly let her gaze wander down to the brunette's exposed, toned calves now, which looked touchably soft and silky smooth.

Alex returned her eyes fully to the road and smiled. The scent of Olivia's perfume had so far, just in the few minutes that they had been traveling, permeated the entire space of her late-model beamer and was driving her crazy.

"Do you have a tissue or something?" Olivia now asked. "A fast food napkin?"

From her peripheral, Alex watched the brunette's arm raise and go to her face, most likely wiping an emerging sweat droplet.

"In the glove compartment…Hey, Liv?"

"Yeah…" Olivia leaned forward and pressed the mechanism's sides, causing the compartment to drop down unexpectedly, the brunette jumping in the process. She found the travel pack of Kleenex™ and took two out, tossed the tiny pack back in, and then shut it firmly before beginning to blot her face.

"Are you OK? You do want to start dating, _right_? You haven't had second thoughts, have you? I mean…we do work together and it would be—"

"No!" Olivia's voice was three octaves higher than normal and they caught eyes with each other, the brunette smiling. Then she said, softer, "No, Alex. This is _exactly_ what I want. More than I could want. What I have wanted since I met you…"

Alex returned the grin, eyes still intermittently on the streets of 47th Street as they continued toward their destination. "I'm glad to hear it." She nodded slowly and then couldn't help but begin a slow giggle, "Because you look like you're having a panic attack…" Alex began laughing now, glanced at Olivia once more, seeing her nonplused expression, and then began laughing even harder. "I'm sorry, Liv…you just…your face…"

"My face is _melting_ , Alex…I feel like Tammy Faye in the middle of one of her telethons…"

Alex continued laughing. Olivia was absolutely adorable. Who knew that the big, strong detective could be so nervous—and about a date, at that. She parallel parked with ease right in front of the restaurant where they already had reservations. She put the car in _park_ and turned the ignition off. "Perfect spot…" She turned to Olivia now. "If there's anyone that should be nervous…it's _me_ …"

Olivia furrowed her brow now, a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah… _me_ …you're amazing, Olivia…you're the perfect woman. You're like Wonder Woman and Sophia Loren all rolled into one…" Alex felt the heat in her cheeks at her own comment. "I have been looking forward to having this date for a while now…"

"Oh, yeah?" Olivia oozed, leaning closer, "…tell me more, Counselor…"

Alex leaned in, as well, "Yeah…since even before we talked about it…" Alex couldn't help but grin.

"How about we have dinner…a little wine…and I can tell you how wonderful that I think you are…?" Olivia countered.

Alex couldn't help the proximity now and she moved in further, gently pressing her mouth to Olivia's—slow, tender, simple.

Olivia smiled into the kiss. "Mmmm…sounds like a plan, Alex…"

They made their way inside and were seated immediately at _Barbetta's_.

OOO

Olivia had finally found some semblance of calm. After sweating so much, she was exhausted and only wanted to peacefully enjoy her first date with Alexandra Cabot. The blonde looked radiant that evening and, walking into the establishment with the gorgeous, leggy blonde on her arm, made the detective brim with pride.

Olivia reached for her glass of Merlot and took it to the air, both now on their second glass. They had already been served their bread and had ordered and were now just enjoying their wine and conversation. "To our first date…"

"To our first date," the blonde repeated, holding her glass up, as well.

Olivia eyed the blonde's slender, delicate fingers, admiring their gracefulness as she held her glass up and the brunette smiled broadly now, not having anything to add to the toast, and they both sipped.

She watched as Alex began giggling, attempting to swallow, and setting her glass back down.

"What?" Olivia questioned.

Alex shook her head. "Just…you…" The blonde dabbed at her mouth with her white, cloth napkin. "You surprise me, detective…"

"How so?" Olivia folded her hands over her lower belly, watching as Alex studied her action.

"I would have thought you would have been the one that would have it together and I would be the one that was so nervous, that's all…you seem to have it so together every day at work and it's just a change to see this side of you…"

Olivia felt her face become serious now and she shook her head. "No…" she whispered.

Alex smiled. "No? All this time together as friends and all you can say is… _no_?"

" _You've_ got it all together, Counselor…you're the total package…beauty, brains, independence…that rockin' beamer of yours…which I love, by the way…"

Alex smiled again. "It's a hand-me-down from my father. 1985."

"And a hand-me-down car, at that…"

"Not so spoiled as you think?"

"I didn't say _that_ …" Olivia smiled.

The blonde's face changed now, into one of genuineness. "I was spoiled, Liv…I won't deny that. I had it all growing up. Everything I ever wanted could have been handed to me…"

" _Could_ have been?" Olivia questioned.

Alex nodded slowly. "Yeah…could have been. My parents were very much into my brother and I earning our keep, learning the hard way, not having things be just handed to us. They raised us right and I can say, to this day, that their tough love and guidance has shaped us into the adults we are today…"

Olivia laughed lightly through her nose and fingered the base of her wine glass, her eyes glazing over. "Tough love has degrees, doesn't it?"

The brunette let her gaze fix on the burgundy liquid now, remembering the tough love that she received as a child.

"Your mother…" Alex began.

Olivia looked up now and into those mesmerizingly blue pools. "Oh, let's not bring this down now…my mother is a whole different story for another time, and…I want to open up to you…I do…but that's a heavy conversation that we will have, Counselor…"

Empathetic eyes watched her closely.

"I promise you, Alex…I will tell you about my mother…one day…" Olivia smiled and reached her left hand over, placing it on top of the blonde's. "Just not tonight…OK?"

Alex smiled hesitantly and nodded, turning that porcelain hand over and gripping her own. "OK, Liv…and I'll be here…"

* * *

Alex had her arm linked with her own as they slowly walked up to the brunette's doorstep. Olivia giggled, both having had their share of red wine and delicious Italian food. They stopped in front of the doors that would lead to her lobby and stood, looking at each other.

"I had a really good time, Alex…" Olivia held her clutch beneath her right arm now, fingering the sequins, and looking the blonde's radiant skin over. Her mouth was so full, glistening with newly applied lipstick, and the brunette couldn't keep her eyes from focusing on how very enticing it looked.

"Me, too…" Alex smiled, moving closer.

A jangling was heard and then the ringing of metal on cement and Olivia realized that Alex had dropped her keys. They both bent down simultaneously to retrieve them, their heads colliding as they did so.

Both jumped back up, rubbing their foreheads.

"Ow…" Olivia offered, both giggling now. "Allow me…" Olivia bent down once more and took the keys before standing upright and handing them to the blonde. "Here you go, Madame…" Their fingers brushed and an electricity buzzed through the brunette's body.

"Thank you…" Alex smiled. "Well, I guess this is it…"

"I guess so…" Olivia declared softly.

They studied each other for a few moments longer, the glow of the streetlight and the dim lighting inside of the apartment lobby illuminating each other's faces.

"May I kiss you, Detective?" Alex smiled. "I mean, it _is_ our first official date and it is customary…"

"And we can't let custom fail, now can we?" Olivia took a deep breath and moved closer still, taking her left hand to cradle the back of the blonde's neck, stroking the soft skin there with her thumb. She looked into those amazing orbs, getting lost in them. "I would love to invite you up, Alex…" Her voice was filled with desire.

"And I would love to come up, detective…so much…" Alex's voice was filled with the same yearning.

"But…" Olivia smiled, eyeing the blonde's mouth now, "…I don't put out on the first date…" the brunette giggled.

But Alex's face was straight. "I want this to be as perfect as it has been, Liv…"

"Me, too," Olivia whispered.

Olivia moved her arm now and wrapped it around Alex's lithe waist, pulling her closer before their mouths found each other's and what began as a simple kiss, turned heated within a matter of seconds. Olivia felt her heart racing as their mouths traveled along each other's, the brunette taking in the sweet scent of Alex.

"Mmmm…" Olivia slowly broke the kiss and pulled away, smiling. "God, Alex…"

They rested their foreheads against the other's and Olivia closed her eyes.

"Thank you…"

"Thank you, Liv…I had an amazing time tonight…"

"Only the beginning…" Olivia smiled.

AAA

And Alex decided that she needed to pull herself away or else she might have found herself pouncing on the gorgeous brunette.

"Only the beginning…" Alex repeated. She smiled once more and stepped away, still eyeing the brunette.

"Call me…" Olivia giggled.

"I will do that, Detective…you have my word…"

* * *

OOO

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut, taking her thumb and forefinger to her closed lids and squeezing as she listened to her partner on the other end of her cell phone.

She had only fallen into bed an hour prior, had just drifted off to sleep with sweet dreams of Alex when her phone had rung.

"Leon Tate is at it again…he has an underage girl with him this time…"

"OK…" Olivia sat up now, knowing full well who he was—a man who had a habit of infecting his underage partners with HIV. "…I'm up…" Olivia swung her legs to the side of the bed now and placed her feet on the floor.

"The rooftop of West 132nd and Frederick Douglass…"

"OK…" the brunette tried.

"Pick you up in five…"

"I'll be ready…" Olivia stood now and began to hastily dress, finding her jeans quickly on the back of the chair next to her window. She flipped her phone closed and tossed it on the bed, smiling to herself.

Although it wasn't under the best circumstances, she had the distinct feeling that she was about to see Alex again, causing her smile to broaden.

And she was exactly right.

* * *

 **A/N (2): So the case was the episode "Rooftop". They were called in the middle of the night and, yes, Alex was at the station after they arrested and took Leon Tate in.**

 **Remember, this was their first date and they waited another two months to finally make love :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear from you…**


	6. Scissor Happy

**A/N: I got this idea after watching "Justice" in season 3. In comparison to the episode before to this one, "Guilt", it seems like this might be "the haircut" that Mariska Hargitay talks about when her hair dresser made that one small wrong move and cut her hair shorter than she wanted it. The one that "almost got her fired"... It's _really_ short in "Justice" and I thought I'd have a little fun with a one-shot for when Alex and Olivia were first dating. This is about 4 months into their relationship. They had already made love and were already into an intimate routine.**

" **Justice" is the episode right after "Guilt", so I bring in reference to the Sam Cavanaugh case in this one—the one that really affected Alex. The haircut happens in the afternoon and then Olivia is called to the hospital the next morning, which is where "Justice" picks up.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Scissor Happy_

Olivia sat at the stop light and raised her torso up to look at her hair in the rear view mirror for, perhaps, the fiftieth time since she left the salon ten minutes prior.

"Shit…" she whispered, raking her fingers through it, trying to press a little down here and there, smooth a little off to the side, feeling the close-cut style that she hadn't been prepared for in the slightest.

She had wanted a _trim_ , she told Lance, her stylist of over three years. Just a _trim_. But, he got to talking, going on and on about his cocker spaniel, Mitzi, and before Olivia could get a word in edge-wise, the damage had been done.

She tried not to look completely shocked when he had finally turned the chair around, revealing an even more masculine hairstyle than she had ever had in her life—it was the shortest it had ever been. But she was sure that the angst and horror was written all over her face. Lance apologized profusely and assured her over and over again that it would grow back and wouldn't we just laugh about this in a couple of months?

But Olivia wasn't laughing.

The car behind her honked and she quickly put her foot to the gas, the car propelling backward unnecessarily. Her cell rang on the seat next to her. She reached over, eyes still on the road, and flipped it open.

"Benson…" she looked left and right as she took a right on 2nd Avenue, headed back to her apartment for the evening. She had used the UC car to make a home visit with Elliot right before their day was over, and had decided to just drop her partner off at the station before she went for her hair appointment, and was now driving the burgundy Caprice home.

"Hey, Benson…" she could hear Alex smiling through the phone, "…it's Cabot…"

Olivia smiled, pulling up to another stoplight. She brought her left hand to her hair again, resting her elbow on the window ledge of the door, and letting her fingers run through the shortness, releasing out a yawn. "What's up, Al?"

"You hungry?"

"Starving, actually. Are you?"

"Well, Detective, it is seven-thirty and you and I have been eating closer to six lately so, yes, I am hungry. Want me to pick something up? I'm just leaving the office now."

"That'd be great. I'm five minutes away from pulling up to my building…"

"Thai?"

Olivia smiled. "Thai sounds wonderful, Al…see you in a few?"

"Definitely…see you soon…"

Olivia flipped her phone closed and tossed it on the seat as she pulled the large, boat-like car into a parallel spot right in front of the lobby doors.

She didn't know what Alex would think of her new 'do. But, with the Sam Cavanaugh case still fresh on her mind and still weighing on her heart, the blonde might not notice. Hopefully, if she did realize the cut, which was virtually impossible to miss, she would like it and not be too turned off by it. Olivia would just have to wait and see.

* * *

AAA

"Hey, Liv…do we want chopsticks or forks tonight?" Alex called, opening the utensil drawer. "I'm so tired, I don't think I'd get much food in my mouth with chopsticks…" she said loudly. Alex furrowed her brow and looked toward the hallway, noting Olivia's bedroom light was on. "Olivia? Everything OK?" She knew that the brunette was taking a quick shower, but she had been in there a while.

Finally, Olivia's voice was heard coming down the hallway. "Yeah, Al…just…"

The detective appeared now, entering the dining area, her hair wrapped in a towel on top of her head, dark jeans on, white T-shirt and, from what Alex could see, she was braless. Alex moaned and smiled, looking down at the forks and taking two, shaking her head at the sight.

"I think you read my mind. Forks are better tonight…" Olivia smiled and moved into the kitchen behind the blonde, grabbing her waist and clutching firmly, before planting a kiss on the side of her neck.

"Everything's on the table. All ready…" Alex turned and held a fork in each hand. "Have a preference?" she giggled, her eyes going to the white towel on her girlfriend's head. She furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the side. "You gonna take that off for dinner or will I get to look at Elizabeth Taylor all evening?"

Olivia smiled, "Elizabeth Taylor?"

"Yeah…in that White Diamonds campaign…she wore a white towel on her head, but…" Alex leaned closer and pressed her lips to the brunette's, "…you're much more beautiful than she is…"

"Check mate, Al…nice…let's eat, OK?"

They rounded the counter and moved to the kitchen table, Alex still eyeing Olivia's towel.

"Really, Liv…I want to see your hair, Babe…you know I love your hair…"

They both sat themselves at the table and Alex put her napkin on her lap, eyes still on the detective's, who seemed to be so very obviously ignoring her repeated requests.

Olivia took a deep breath and then looked at Alex, putting her hands on top of the table. "I got a…a _trim_ today…and I think…no, I _know_ …he cut off way too much. I don't think you're gonna like it, Alex…"

Alex smiled sweetly. Olivia was so cute. She was afraid that she wouldn't like it. "Olivia Benson…even if you were bald, you would be beautiful, Babe…you have the face for baldness…"

Olivia's smile grew in broadness and she shook her head. "I think that's a complement…but, really, Alex…it's short, like Tom Cruise in Top Gun short…"

Alex couldn't help but giggle as she forked a spoonful of pad Thai into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed and then wiped her mouth with her napkin before standing and moving around the table to her girlfriend. She leaned over her. "Let me see it…" Her eyes dipped down to Olivia's mouth before moving her gaze back into her eyes.

"It's really short, Al…" Olivia looked apprehensive. "Not much to grab on to…"

Alex smirked. "I can grab other things, then…you have many other things to grab onto…" Alex reached up and placed her hands on the crease of the towel wrap. Olivia's hands covering her own. "Come on, Liv…"

Olivia took her hands away now and looked into her eyes as the blonde gently loosened the towel and took it off slowly. She took her hand to the still-damp locks. They were touchably soft, silky beneath the pads of her fingertips.

"It's adorable, Babe…I love it." Alex continued to rake her fingernails through it.

Olivia's eyes closed, a smile forming on her face. "Mmmm…you sure you like it?"

"Hey…" Alex said softly, leaning closer.

Olivia opened her eyes now. "Yeah?"

"…it's gorgeous…" Alex pressed her mouth to the brunette's, "…I love it…" Alex stood erect and held out her arms.

Olivia took them and stood as they wrapped their arms around each other, swaying softly,

Alex began giggling. "I want to test out your new haircut in the bedroom…prove that I can still grab onto it…and other things, if I need to…" Alex pulled away and winked at Olivia.

Olivia's broad smile gleamed with enthusiasm. Alex moved her hands to the sides of Olivia's head and clutched the short, satiny hair there, pulling her head backward, causing the brunette's neck to be exposed. Alex took the opportunity to place her mouth there, sucking firmly.

"Uhhh, Al…" Olivia moaned.

"I wanna show you now…" Alex husked.

"OK…" Olivia's voice was weak, the brunette already having fallen under the spell of sex.

Within moments, they were back in the bedroom, naked, Alex on top of Olivia, hands in her hair, messing it up, pulling it every which way, showing the brunette just how much she liked her new cut as she straddled her, Olivia stimulating the blonde as she rode her fingers and Alex pleasuring Olivia beneath her, behind her, both panting and continued thrusting fingers into each other until they each peaked their release and collapsed on top of each other.

* * *

"All the food's still on the table," Alex moaned into Olivia's shoulder, feeling herself drool a little, her body relaxed and oozing with pleasure. "It's probably so disgusting by now..." Alex chuckled softly.

The sun was coming in through the parting of the vertical patio blinds, telling the blonde that it was, at least, six a.m. They had made love the night prior and had fallen asleep, satiated, in each others' arms.

Olivia giggled and kissed Alex's temple softly. "Well, _my_ hunger has been satisfied…"

Alex smiled. "Mine, too, Liv…" She moaned and lifted herself up slightly, propping her upper body on her elbows next to Olivia. "I really do love it, Liv…it's so sexy on you…"

Olivia smiled and opened her eyes now, looking at the blonde and taking her hands to her cheeks. "Thank you…"

"For what, Liv?"

"Making me feel better…" Olivia giggled again, "…in more ways than one…"

"Mmmm…" Alex plopped herself back on the pillow next to her girlfriend, "…no problem, at all, Liv…any time…"

Olivia's cell phone rang on the bedside table and she leaned over and answered it. "Detective Benson…" She looked at Alex now, still smiling. But her smile began to fade as she continued listening. "OK…on her way to Bellevue?...I'll be there in ten. Get a rape kit started _before_ she goes in to the OR. It's vital that you get that first. Got it? _Please_ get the rape kit started before it's too late." Olivia flipped her phone closed and ran her hand through her short hair, messing it slightly.

Alex couldn't help but smile. "Gotta go?"

Olivia nodded, moving to lean over Alex, placing her hands on either side of her hips and kissing her softly. "Yeah…rape victim. I gotta go now…"

"Go, Liv…I'll be here…" Alex leaned back onto the pillows and watched the brunette run around.

Olivia dressed hastily in a white T-shirt, red V-neck sweater, and olive corduroy jeans, duty belt and badge, as well—all put on at record speed. She moved into the restroom and Alex watched as she brushed her teeth hastily and then threw some water on her hair and brushed it down to tame it after their frolic time in bed.

Olivia flipped the switch off in the bathroom and approached the bed, once more, where Alex was still reclined, watching her. "I'll see you later, OK?"

Alex nodded. This woman drove her insane with desire and made her so happy. She could only smile and nod. "Be safe…"

Olivia smiled, "Always…" She leaned over her and kissed her lips gently before kissing her cheek softly. "Get some sleep…" She pulled away and winked, grabbed her jacket from the back of the large puffy chair, and placed it on. "Bye…"

Alex wiggled her fingers at the brunette as she left the room, heading out to solve another crime and help another victim.


	7. In Agreement

_**In Agreement**_

Olivia looked over the rim of her wine glass at the beautiful blonde across from her. Alex was telling her about a roller skating incident that she had experienced when she was eight years old and her smile and laughter were lighting up her porcelain face in a way that the brunette had never been witness to before. The dimness of the Italian restaurant, the soft, amber glow of the candlelight, and the way those golden locks framed her beautiful face had the detective's mind begin to wander as her friend continued to speak.

Her eyes slowly skimmed down now to the parting of the "V" in her red dress, hinting to that milky cleavage and, from what Olivia could see, she was wearing a lace, ivory bra beneath.

Although they were just simply having a friendly dinner, each had decided to dress up for the occasion, a chance to get glammed up in a way that both weren't used do from day to day dress.

And so, Alex had come to Olivia's apartment and the brunette had driven them to the restaurant where they had already shared half a bottle of Merlot and the beginnings of a delicious pasta dinner.

"Liv?"

Olivia felt the plastered smile on her own face and she blinked a few times before letting her eyes move back upward and into clear sapphire pools. "Yeah…" she cleared her throat of the husk, "…sorry…"

And now, she realized, as she swallowed hard and reached for her water glass, she felt a small amount of moisture seep from the corner of her mouth and she used her tongue to swipe at it before bringing the glass to her lips and swigging.

"You alright?" the attorney asked, eyebrows raised, a smirk on her face.

Olivia pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, attempting not to smile at being caught. She set her water glass down and then looked back at Alex. "I'm fine, Alex…you just…you're just…"

The detective couldn't find the words. What she wanted to say was to tell the blonde that she was sexy…adorable…irresistible. They had been working together for two months now and their friendship had grown into tightness, closeness and, as of late, sharing intimate details about their pasts and their childhoods.

Olivia knew that what she felt for Alex was different than anyone she had ever known. She had never felt such a fondness, such a respect, such a passion for the blonde as she had the moment she had met her. It was a sensation that the brunette wasn't used to and had come on quickly and strong.

"I'm fine, Al…and I _was_ listening, by the way. Your dress just…"

Alex looked down now, "My dress?" Blue eyes raised slowly and pierced her own. "Is there something wrong with it, detective?" And the smirk was back.

"You know there isn't, Counselor. I just wanted to tell you again how amazing it looks on you."

"You're allowed, Liv…you can tell me as much as you'd like. In fact," she leaned in now, "…it means a lot to me that _you_ can appreciate this dress."

"Oh, yeah?" Olivia raised her eyebrows, returning the sentiment.

AAA

"Absolutely."

Alex looked into those chocolate orbs and saw pure desire in them. Their relationship had shifted slightly in the time they had begun hanging out, going for dinners, watching movies at each other's apartments—and the blonde attorney had welcomed the transition with open arms.

The brunette detective was in a beautiful charcoal gray thin-strapped dress, caramel cleavage pushed up enticingly, her short chocolate hair tousled and spiky with some sort of product, her make-up flawlessly gorgeous. And all Alex could see was the absolute exquisite beauty in front of her.

Olivia Benson was the only woman that had ever made her stomach do flip-flops. She was the only woman that made her go through ten changes of clothing for one of their casual dinners. She was the only one that caused a stirring inside of her from just a simple smile, a brief touch, a casual Benson wink.

Alex knew, without a doubt, that she was smitten with the beautiful brunette and, if her radar was intact, Olivia felt the same.

"I've been wanting to ask you something…" Alex began, watching the detective with cautious eyes.

"Anything, Alex." She took a sip of wine and set the glass down. "You can ask me anything."

"I've seen you go on a couple of dates at work with men…"

Alex watched Olivia's smile broaden and her hand go up as if to stop her.

"You mean Cassidy…right?"

Alex only nodded, watching her friend carefully.

"He was just a…" brown eyes flitted up now, uncertainty on that bronze complexion, "…I don't want to sound crass or harsh or heartless, but…he had a need I wanted fulfilled. He liked me, was attracted to me, and I spent a few nights with him. I'm not proud of it, but sometimes, you just need a…" Olivia looked up now, trying to formulate her words correctly.

"A release? Satisfaction?" Alex offered, watching as Olivia's eyes returned to her own.

Olivia nodded. "Exactly."

Alex leaned in once more, lowering her voice, "And women? How about women in your life?"

Olivia's gleaming pearly whites were all the blonde could see now, along with the sparkle in those mocha orbs. "Women are amazing. Women are…" her eyes scanned Alex's upper torso appreciatively, "…sensually different creatures. So soft…" cocoa eyes returned to her own and then dipped to her mouth briefly before she smiled, "…and gentle…"

"I agree, Liv…" Alex rasped before clearing her throat. "So you've dated a lot of women?"

Olivia shook her head now, her expression turning serious, "Not a lot. No. But I've gotten to know my share. Been intimate with enough to know that that's what I prefer."

And there it was. The conformation that Alex needed.

The blonde couldn't help but smile as she nodded once again.

"And you? What do you prefer, Counselor?"

"Undoubtedly, I prefer women, as well."

They simply looked at each other now, studying the other, both coming to a silent agreement as their eyes never left the other.

Olivia raised her wine glass in a toast, "To women, intimacy and friendship, and progression…"

Alex lifted her own and smiled, "And progression…I like that…" She winked and took a sip.

With the admissions laid out on the table, Alex finally felt that further pull towards Olivia—the one that told her that, with time, they would only grow closer, every aspect of their relationship melding with one another.

And that sounded perfect to Alexandra Cabot.


	8. Those Three Words

**A/N: This takes place right before the "Loss" episode. My take on their relationship and what happened. This is entirely from Olivia's point of view.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 _Those Three Words_

Olivia yawned and scratched the underside of her right breast as she thudded down the hallway of the penthouse, only in a white tank top and matching bikini briefs, on this bright and sunny Saturday morning.

The detective was tired. No. She was exhausted. She had just gotten home at ten o' clock the previous evening after working for four days straight at the precinct and was finally able to spend a full day relaxing and catching up on some much needed rest.

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee and something rich and oily permeated her senses and she smiled as she continued on toward the kitchen. She stopped and just watched the blonde as she worked at the stove, eyes focused, silky baby blue robe on, beautiful shoulder-length flaxen locks in a loose ponytail.

Not able to resist touching her, being near her, being with her, she rounded the kitchen counter just as Alex looked up and returned the grin.

"Hey, Liv." She shook her head and returned her focus to what she was cooking. "You should have stayed in bed, Babe. I was gonna bring this to you."

Olivia slid up behind her girlfriend and leaned her nose and mouth in close, inhaling her scent. "Mmmmm, but I wanted to do _this_ …" She kissed the side of her neck gently. "And if I was in bed…" she placed another kiss on the back of her neck, "…I couldn't have done _this_ …"

Alex moaned her approval. "Well, then…if that's what my gorgeous girlfriend wants, I suppose I have to oblige."

Olivia slithered her hands downward to the blonde attorney's hips and clutched them firmly as Alex began giggling.

"Detective, for someone who is running on a few hours of sleep, you sure are amped up…"

"Always…" Olivia kissed the left side of her milky neck now, "…always for you, Al…"

Then a thought occurred to Olivia.

She hadn't asked Alex how she was doing. She had only come home that previous evening, found Alex in the shower, luxuriating in the warm spray, and then they had made love and gone to bed, neither having spoken about the case they were currently involved with—the Zapata case.

This particular case had been hard on her and had her on edge. But Rafael Zapata was about to finally be put behind bars, the angry monster seemingly not able to hurt anyone anymore—namely her blonde girlfriend.

"How are you?" Olivia questioned, letting her breath hover over Alex's ear.

Alex removed the skillet from the element and turned it off before facing Olivia. Then, that precious smile was all the brunette saw.

"I'm good, Liv. Glad it's almost finally over…one more day in court." Alex looked Olivia's face over lovingly as she slid her arms up and around her and pulled her close.

Olivia nodded, studying those cerulean pools, noting a slight amount of trepidation still in them. "OK…" She leaned in now and gently pressed her mouth to the blonde's silkiness, taking her time, letting her know just how happy she was and how happy she made her,

"Mmmm…" Alex responded before slowly pulling away. "And that makes it all better…" She looked down now at the brunette's ensemble. "Nice breakfast outfit, Babe."

Olivia pulled away now and looked down at her attire, smiling. "This? I just woke up, Alex. This is comfy…"

"Well…not only is it comfy…it's also visually appealing for the chef. So, thank you…" She hooked her forefingers into the top of the fabric of Olivia's top and smirked. "May I?"

Olivia only nodded impishly, biting her lower lip.

Alex pulled the hem further down, revealing the brunette's pebbled mocha nipples and then eyed her briefly before leaning down and taking her mouth to her left bud.

Olivia tilted her head back, exhaling on a long stream. "God, Alex…you make me feel so…"

"So?" Alex tried in between her ministrations.

"So…" Olivia continued, "…so amazing…so…"

Alex moved to her right breast now and gave it the same attention.

Olivia's breathing became more labored as she felt the undeniable pull in between her legs.

"Tell me, Liv…tell me how it feels. Tell me how _you_ feel, my love…"

Olivia's eyes popped open now and she looked at the blonde who was still pleasuring her now-heaving bosom.

Alex stopped and raised herself now, sensing something from the brunette detective. "What is it, Liv?"

"You called me…my _love_ …"

Alex's expression turned serious now and she nodded slowly, blue eyes never leaving her own, before uttering softly, "I did…I know…" They studied each other now. "You are my love, Olivia…" The fear was now plastered on that porcelain face. "I've never felt this way with anyone in my life… _ever_ …"

Olivia felt her eyes fill with wetness and she pulled her girlfriend close, holding her tightly. "I know, Al…I feel the same."

They simply held each other now, swaying to their own ballads inside their heads, and Olivia wanted so badly to tell the blonde just how she was feeling. And, without thinking, without letting it mull around inside her head for even a moment, she admitted softly, "I love you, Alex…"

She felt Alex's body relax now, meld into her own, her grip on her becoming tighter.

 _What is she thinking? Is it too soon? Does she feel the same? Or is this a disaster about to happen?_

Alex lessened her grip now and pulled away and Olivia saw the moisture in those sky blue pools, the blonde's hands going to the brunette's cheeks. She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I love you, too, Liv. From day one, Babe. From the day we first met, I knew it. I have loved you since then." She laughed lightly. "I can't help it…you're amazing."

Olivia felt her grin widen. "Say it again, Al."

"You're amazing?"

"No the other thing." Olivia grinned.

"I love you."

"You love me?"

"I love you."

Olivia felt a flooding of emotions now and she kissed Alex passionately, the blonde moaning into the kiss, hands now roaming, squeezing, feeling.

They pulled away slowly and Olivia opened her eyes. "Alex…"

"Yes, Liv?"

"I love you. I've always wanted someone like you. Been searching for so long. You make me feel so incredible _all_ the time. My heart is so… _full_ when I'm around you, in your arms, talking to you. I am so in love with you, Babe. It's a feeling I have always wanted to feel. And now…I finally have it…"

Alex only nodded, a slow tear now streaming down her face.

Olivia wiped it away with a soft kiss before pulling away. "I want to spend my life with you, Alex. I want to be with you every waking and sleeping second. I want to wake up to you every morning. I want to make love to you every min—"

But she was stopped with another kiss, this time more intense, tongues battling for dominance, hands attempting to remove clothing, heavy breathing being expelled.

"The bedroom, Al…" Olivia tried in between kisses.

And, like giddy school girls, they trotted off down the hallway to the bedroom. Alex stood next to the bed and Olivia could see those blue orbs darken further. Olivia moved up to her and leaned forward, parting her lapels and kissing her collar bone, untying her ties as she did so, and then moved the robe off of her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor before marveling at her lithe, flawless frame.

"Make love to me, my love…" Alex's voice was shaky, filled with yearning.

Olivia pressed her body to the blonde's and then moved her backward, allowing her to lie back on the bed. They moved their bodies together and aligned with each other on the pillows.

"Your clothes, Liv. _Please_ …" Alex whispered.

Like lightning, Olivia lifted her top over her head and tossed it aside before removing her panties and doing the same. She slowly let her body rest on top of her girlfriend's and the two became one, soft warmth against soft warmth.

Olivia let her hand slide in between her thighs, her eyes never leaving the blonde's, and she let the gentle pads of her fingers stroke her slick folds. Alex was wet. She was undeniably ready.

Olivia continued her stroking and leaned forward to let her mouth wrap around a pebbled nipple, flicking her tongue out and around it, swirling in just the way she had grown to know the blonde liked it. Alex gasped and Olivia felt hands clutching her short chestnut locks, her hold tightening with every movement from the detective's tongue, every stroke of her fingers.

Olivia let her body slid down now, kissing her way down in between the blonde's breasts, down her firm stomach, and down further to her pubic bone. Alex moaned and Olivia looked up, just as she was about to settle herself in between her firm, milky thighs. Blue eyes were gazing intently at her and Olivia knew, in her heart, that this was the woman that she was destined to be with.

* * *

A celebration at O'Malley's and all had been going well. They were to spend the night at their separate abodes because Alex had to be home the following morning because her mother was coming for a visit and, with the relationship still being fresh and her parents not knowing the full extent of their relationship Olivia was to stay at her own apartment.

They had exited the bar and Olivia had offered Alex to stay at her place for the evening, but Alex had turned her down. She understood, of course, but was sad to see her go, to not be able to spend the night with her, as she had been doing for the past six months.

Then, it had been taken away.

The passion.

The love.

The togetherness.

When the doctor had entered the waiting room that evening at midnight and had informed them that Alexandra Cabot had died on the operating table. It had been over for Olivia.

Her world, her dreams, her hope had been shattered in an instant.

She had cried. Been devastated. But, to outside viewers, it was just the loss of a friend, a colleague.

But to Olivia Benson, it had been so much more. She had lost the love of her life in a matter of seconds. As she held her palms to the gushing wound, trying to keep the beautiful blonde attorney with her, keep her lucid, keep her coherent, she had already gone away.

She would never talk to Alex again.

She would never hold Alex again.

She would never love Alex again.

She was all alone.

Back to square one.

* * *

Let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from you!


	9. Relieved Heartache

_**Relieved Heartache**_

"Goddammit, Hammond! No." Alex hastily shoved her hairbrush into the miniscule canvas duffel that she was instructed that she was allowed to take. "I need you to set up a meeting. They need to know that I'm OK!" Alex shoved the tiny bag, watching as it slid across her kitchen table, ground her teeth, and then slowly began loosening her balled fists, feeling the pull of the sutures on her shoulder and wincing. She closed her eyes as the wooziness rolled throughout her body from her emotional and physical exertion.

Captain Cragen started, "Alex, what's done is done. It's better that they assume that you're—"

"It's _not_ better, Captain!" She whirled towards him now. "For _Liv_ …for Elliot to think that I'm _dead_?" She stared incredulously at the older man. Then, she looked down at the floor, remembering the fear in Olivia's face as the brunette hovered over her, those scared cocoa orbs as she pressed her hands to her gushing wound, Alex's whirling mind, knowing the scheme that she had to play out for the sake of all of their safety. It had been absolutely heartbreaking in more ways than one.

But Alex had been forced to act the part. Had been told to do so. Had been told that she would go into witness protection and that there was nothing that she could do about it.

The worst part was that she couldn't let the love of her life in on this monumental event in her life.

In _both_ of their lives.

The brunette detective would live with the fact, the idea, that Alex had perished. And that was that.

Alex felt the slow trickle of a warm tear begin its descent down her cheek. "Olivia doesn't deserve to think that," she admitted softly before letting her gaze move upward slowly, "…to have that weighing on her shoulders." She studied Captain Cragen's kind brown eyes. "She wouldn't be able to live with herself. I know her, Captain…it would _kill_ her. I can't do that to her, Captain. I just can't." Her voice was merely a whisper now, the lump in her throat preventing her from speaking at a higher level.

An understanding surrender covered Captain Cragen's expression and he nodded slowly as he placed his hand on her left shoulder. "She would. And you're right, Alex…it would eat her up. We'll set up—"

"Not gonna happen Captain," Agent Hammond interrupted. "Can't risk it."

"Now look here…" Donald Cragen moved to stand in front of the towering agent, "…there's no telling how long Ms. Cabot will have to be in WP. My detectives are professionals and deserve to know that they didn't cost the life of one of our own. There's more than just protocol involved in this, Agent…there are real, live emotions and consciences here." His voice was pleading yet firm.

Agent Hammond sighed heavily and closed his eyes momentarily before opening them and letting them shift to the blonde. "OK. Five minutes. Remote location. Tell your detectives to meet us there. But that's all. Five minutes and no more. Say what you need to say and then we'll leave immediately." He raised his eyebrows at the attorney. "Got it?"

Alex tried not to let a smile creep along her face and she simply nodded.

She would see Olivia again.

Olivia would know she wasn't dead.

She would know that she didn't take her life.

She would be taken away shortly after that but, somehow, Alex was happy to let the brunette know that she wasn't the cause of her demise.

How Alex wanted to be able to run into Olivia's arms and hold her, whisper to her that she would think of her. That she would never forget her. That she would never forget what they have. That she would come back for her as soon as she could. That she loved her eternally.

What she wouldn't give to tell her that she loved her one more time.

Just telling the brunette detective that she was merely alive wouldn't be enough, but it would be something.

It had to be for now.

* * *

 _Why did Agent Hammond want to meet at this time of night? Did he have news about Alex's case? Did they find out who the shooter was in the SUV?_

Olivia slowly, inconspicuously rubbed her hands along to the tops of her denim material, attempting to remove some of the moisture from her palms.

She took a deep breath and then turned to look out of the window of the back of the Caprice. They approached a clearing, a scenic overlook of some kind, the entire area surrounded by woods and darkness. The car came to a slow stop and Olivia yanked on the handle, immediately exited the vehicle, ready to get this over with.

Her heart was racing but she didn't know why. Some sixth sense told her that something was about to happen, the tiny hairs standing on end on the back of her neck, the electric energy in the air undeniable.

Whatever the news was, the fact of the matter was that her love was dead. Nothing could ever change that. Nothing could ever fix that.

She was alone from this point forward and would never see that beautifully flawless alabaster face any more. Would never kiss those full pink lips. Would never look into those amazingly blue eyes. Wouldn't get to tell her she loved her as she had confessed for the first time two night's prior.

"Real pain in the ass this one…" Agent Hammond opened the back door of the large, black vehicle and Olivia's jaw dropped open.

Her heart swelled.

Her lower lip trembled.

Her heart swelled further.

Her eyes began to water.

The small fissure in her heart, as if my magic, melded slightly.

Alex Cabot was alive.

But the rational side of the detective and all of her years of experience told her that this was not a reunion. This was not about to be a happy ending with both of them riding off into the sunset.

This was a goodbye. She felt it deep inside of her being.

And Olivia felt her heart begin to break all over again.

* * *

A/N: As I always say at the end of EVERY one-shot and chapter, I would love to hear from you.

Patricia


	10. That Magic Moment

_**This takes place about two weeks before they make love for the first time (Chapter 2 of this section). They had only begun dating and had known each other and gotten immensely close over the course of the first year of knowing each other.**_

 _ **This tells of the realization from both on how much they loved each other.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 _ **That Magic Moment**_

Olivia giggled and linked arms with Alex as they exited the small Southampton grocery store. "Fish is always fresh, ma'am…" Olivia threw her head back and chortled now, not able to help it.

"Well, you never know, Olivia. I know this is a beach town and fish is abundant, but those eyes on that bass looked too cloudy, Liv. I know what I'm talking about."

They caught eyes with each other as they approached the car and the brunette couldn't help but lean in and give the blonde a quick kiss.

"You're so cute, Al." She kissed her again, smiling."So cute."

"Hmmm, I'm glad you think so, Babe. My cuteness is all for you…"

Alex went to the driver's side and they eyed each other again and Olivia smirked over the top of the open convertible of the beamer.

They got in, put their seat belts on, and then Alex pulled out of the space and let the car creep to the exit.

She stepped on the gas and the car screeched to life, the small car picking up speed immediately, the engine roaring as the wind whizzed past them, hair blowing, clothing flapping, the radio playing _Superman_ by Five for Fighting.

The brunette smiled and clutched the armrest and console as the car continued on. "This gets pretty good pickup, Al. How long did you say you've had it?" Olivia smoothed her hands up and down along the worn leather on her left and scratched material on her right as her eyes scanned the tortoise shell dashboard, admiring the car that she had been in many times before, but had never truly appreciated until on a long road trip, wind in their hair, breezing down Highway 27 towards Southampton.

"Uh…" Alex began, "…well, my father gave it to me before my sophomore year in college and he had already had it for…" Alex narrowed her eyes and jutted her mouth out as she thought. "Well, since eighty-five when he bought it. So, _I've_ had it for ten years?" she questioned and then began nodding. "Yeah, I've had it for ten and my father had it for about seven before then." She turned and smiled.

Olivia grinned back, wishing to see those blue eyes that were behind those large dark frames but knowing she would have to wait. "So, vintage, huh?"

"Absolutely. It's a great car and I hope to have it for many years to come."

"Not a flashy, fancy car kind of girl, huh?"

Alex smirked, her eyes on the road. "Not at all. Never have been. Even my brother still drives the same Datsun he had in college. It was used when he bought it, too."

Olivia let her eyes scan down to the blonde's milky neck, her girlfriend wearing a pale pink tank top, that silky alabaster skin exposed. And Olivia knew how very soft it was. Had been appreciating that aspect of the blonde's physique as of late.

Their intimacy had grown in prowess. They had moved from simple kisses to intense petting and heavy breathing. But still had not gotten to the point of complete clothing removal. However, this didn't stop the brunette from imagining, from fantasizing about Alex and how incredible her body must look beneath her day-to-day skirt suits, pant suits, and occasional dresses.

Olivia was not a stranger to imagining just what the beautiful attorney would look like without a stitch of clothing on and had caught herself on many an occasion of their spending time together—be it casual, professional, or personal—letting her mind fantasize and journey to the place where friendship blurred into intimacy.

The brunette's mind would conjure up just how smooth Alex's upper thighs must be. Her brain wandered to how immaculately sensual her backside must look and feel in the buff. How those pert breasts must feel against her palms, against her own breasts, how it would feel to have a nipple in her mouth, tongue swirl—

Olivia's daydream was cut short by the sound of Alex laughing. The detective strained to bring her mind back to the present and geared toward figuring out what her girlfriend had been saying.

Alex continued chuckling as she spoke, "…and he and his three guy friends got in the trunk and told me to close the door." Alex was leaning forward now, her face pink with laughter. "I told him I wasn't going to close it, that I had a bad feeling about it, but then he said, 'Close the damn trunk, Allie! Stop being a chicken!' and so I did."

Olivia smiled, piecing together that this was a story about she and her brother, at least getting that part of it. "What happened then, Babe?" Olivia reached over and let her hand linger on the back of the blonde's neck, letting her fingertips twirl around a few stray fly-aways from her pony tail.

"I said, 'There. Happy?' and then when I tried to use the key to get the trunk back open, it wouldn't budge. Diana and I tugged and pulled and banged but the trunk wouldn't open. By that point," Alex began giggling again, "…we were all pretty panicked, even Johnny and his friends. I could hear the three of them yelling and pounding to get out."

Olivia let her fingertips dance along the satin-like skin below Alex's hairline, watching as that porcelain skin raised with goosebumps. "How did they get out?" Olivia husked before clearing her throat.

"Well, Southampton police was making their nightly patrol and saw us there. I'm sure that what appeared to be two innocent women from afar looked very different close up. Diana and I were about to pee in our pants. We thought we wouldn't be able to get them out and were desperate for someone to try…but _not_ a cop." She eyed Olivia and smirked.

"What did the cop do?" By now, the detective had figured out that it was some sort of challenge or dare that her brother and his friends had made. Dumb antics by goofy boys.

"We told him the story and he used the crowbar from his own vehicle to pry it open. My brother and his friends got out. Their faces were all red and they were sweating and when they saw the police officer, they looked like they were gonna have a heart attack." Alex shook her head and continued sniggling once more. "Stupid guys…"

"Sounds like they might have learned their lessons…" Olivia offered, her voice low.

The brunette was suddenly filled with emotions. Listening to Alex recount another memory, the way she told those stories, the love she had for the moments, watching her animation, her expression, her enthusiasm, was mesmerizing. The way the sunlight caught her blonde locks, the different golden highlights catching each individual ray of light, those long arms so smooth, that mouth that the detective had been appreciating greatly over the past couple of months—those satiny lips against her own.

Olivia realized now that her own mouth was now open, had been open since the blonde had finished her story.

There was a comfortable silence now but Olivia could hear from own heart beating inside her chest, regardless of the wind whooshing past her ears.

She had just come to a realization.

These feelings that she was experiencing, had been experiencing, were unfamiliar to her.

She wasn't sure what to do or say at that moment.

And so she said nothing. She simply let her gaze move to the road in front of them and stared ahead.

* * *

Alex peered at Olivia from the corner of her eye, noting that the brunette had just disappeared mentally. Olivia did that from time to time and the blonde knew that she was just deep in thought, thinking of a case, or a memory, or some little piece of information inside of that beautiful mind, letting it roll around and settle before letting it come out of her mouth.

The detective's mind was constantly at work, wheels always turning, brain always formulating. Just one of the many factors that drew the attorney to her.

One of many, _many_ factors.

And so Alex had grown to let that analytical mind slip into her own thoughts, knowing that Olivia would come back to her in a short amount of time and let her know what exactly she had been thinking about.

Since they had become friends it had been that way.

And now they were dating, exclusive with each other, but still not having breached the act of unclothed sexual contact.

Alex thought about it, though. Almost constantly. How could she not?

That body on the brunette was killer. It was amazing. No amount of masculine duds could take away from the fact that Olivia Benson was all woman. Those curves. Those breasts. That grabbable ass—of which the blonde had already experienced on numerous occasions in the past couple of months.

And that face.

God that face.

Perfection in the span of less than twenty-five square inches.

How someone could be so beautiful, the blonde was still fascinated by. Those soulful almond-shaped chocolate orbs. Those perfectly arched brows. That full, damp, rosy mouth that always seemed to be calling to the blonde to have her own lips on the brunette's. And that hair. That short, silky hair that Alex loved to let her hands roam over, her fingertips slip through, her face brush up against, feel against her skin as they explored each other innocently.

Olivia Benson was the most beautiful creature that Alex had ever seen, ever experienced, ever had the pleasure of calling her girlfriend.

Alex turned the steering wheel right and entered the gravel drive, pulling the BMW up to the closed gate and rolling her window down before pressing the black button.

"Alexandra! Is that you, lass?" Katie's chipper voice beamed.

"It's me, Katie! Olivia and I are here!" Alex felt a surge of nostalgia just from hearing the older woman's voice and she looked to the brunette and smiled.

The attorney's parents were in Mallorca for their typical, yearly six month-stay and the ladies would have the house to themselves for the duration of their weekend.

"Come on in!" Katie cheered.

The loud buzz vibrated the silver box before the gates slowly began to open.

Alex turned to Olivia. "We're here, Babe. This is my childhood home, Liv."

"And I'm so happy to see it, Al. I'm excited to be here with you and spend a couple of days relaxing and spending time with each other." Olivia's gaze dipped to the blonde's mouth before returning to her eyes.

"Me, too, Liv. And I don't share this special place with just anyone, you know."

Olivia nodded and Alex watched as the detective swallowed. Was that moisture in her girlfriend's eyes? The beginnings of her emotions?

Alex didn't know. All she knew was that she was about to spend an amazing weekend with her beautiful best friend and girlfriend and that was all that mattered.

She released her foot from the brake and slowly eased her way down the gravel road, off to relish in her time with the irresistible detective.

* * *

Alex moved to the doorway of the bedroom downstairs—her childhood bedroom—and noticed that Olivia was lying diagonal, on her stomach, head near the pillows, a magazine in front of her.

They had already gone on a swim, showered, and had a tasty lunch of BLT sandwiches and freshly brewed iced tea, and Alex had just come from helping Katie take a load of laundry from the dryer and fold it, the two chatting about the blonde's love life, while Olivia showered.

Alex leaned against the door frame and folded her arms, admiring the brunette. Olivia had on a tiny pair of gray jersey shorts, the blonde able to barely make out the bottom of those perfect globes of her ass peeking out from the bottom hem. She was also wearing a magenta tank top that had ridden up to her waist, the smooth caramel skin of her back on display for the attorney to drool over.

And drooling she was.

Olivia's mouth was moving as she read, her eyes skimming over the pages. She licked her finger and turned the page before yawning and then moaning contentedly. Then, she rolled over onto her back and yawned again before she stretched, squeaking in the process, and then moaned her happiness once more. She removed the butterfly clip from her damp hair and set it next to her on the bed before the brunette closed her eyes and smiled.

The blonde could tell that Olivia was so comfortable—not only physically, but mentally, as well. And Alex felt the same. Their friendship had grown in the year and a half that they had known each other, and then had increased in strength and endurance in the six months that they had begun dating. Only a month and a half prior.

And the way she looked at that moment was driving the blonde insane with desire. Alex wanted to climb on top of her, pull her clothes off, and let the brunette know just exactly how much she turned her on.

"Al?" the brunette's lazy voice tried.

Coming back into the present, Alex blinked a few times, refocusing on her girlfriend. "Hey, Liv…relaxing?"

Olivia nodded and then patted the empty space next to her. Up until now, they had spent the night at each other's places frequently, often falling asleep in cuddles, intertwined and as close as possible, usually from talking and laughing and just enjoying the closeness.

Alex started toward the bed and then placed her knee on top of the foot, letting her other knee join it, and then crawled toward the detective. The blonde dropped herself next to Olivia and joined her in laying on her back, both now staring at the ceiling.

"You OK?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah, Liv. I'm perfect. You?"

"Me, too, Babe. I'm so happy to be here. To be one of the special ones." Olivia began giggling.

Alex reached her right arm out and playfully swatted at the brunette, but Olivia caught her hand and they both looked at each other. The detective brought the blonde's hand to her mouth and kissed it softly, her eyes never leaving her own.

Olivia then sat up on her left elbow and moved closer to the blonde, pressing her front to Alex's side. Alex could feel her heart begin to race just from this simple movement, just from the way the brunette's chocolate orbs darkened, just from the way her bronzed complexion glowed and her dewy lips parted.

Then, Olivia leaned in, Alex anticipating the feel that she had grown to love, that she had grown to need, that she had grown to crave—Olivia's lips on her own.

It was a feeling that Alex had never experienced before—the humming, vibrating, almost electric feel of her mouth on hers, how the world slipped away and all Alex could feel was that moment. All she could smell was perfection. All she could taste was exquisiteness.

Kisses from Olivia Benson had become something that Alex was beginning to think were sent from Heaven and also something that, in the time that she had the ultimate pleasure of experiencing, felt she wouldn't be able to live without.

Alex found herself deep into the kiss now, letting her left hand cup the brunette's jaw, her thumb stroking the smooth skin of her cheek as their mouths parted, tongues slowly stroking one anothers, the blonde's eyes rolling back in her head.

 _Couldn't live without._

The words repeated inside Alex's mind.

 _Couldn't live without._

She didn't know when it happened but she was no longer kissing Olivia. She felt her jaw dropped, her mouth open, her eyes wide, a realization flooding her entire being. Slowly, her gaze went to the brunette whose expression was confused.

"Alex?"

Alex opened and closed her mouth now, words not formulating, her mind a whir of emotions, swirling around like a hurricane inside of her mind.

 _Couldn't live without._

The phrase repeated itself over and over inside her mind and it was at that moment that she knew what this foreign feeling was and had been all along.

She was in love with Detective Olivia Benson.

* * *

The waves ebbed and flowed against the shore at eleven o'clock that same evening. A dinner of broiled cod and baked potatoes and salad was had and Katie had retired for the evening as the ladies took a stroll on the beach, letting their bodies wind down from the evening and getting their minds ready for sleep.

Olivia looked over at Alex who was next to her in a beach lounger and listened as she regaled her with yet another story from her youth. This time, Olivia _had_ been listening. It was a tale about a concert that Alex had gone into the city with one of her best friends from high school to see the band The Cure and how she wasn't supposed to go. She had been talking about how her parents thought she was at that same friend's house spending the night and that friend's brother was supposed to cover for them in case Alex's parents called.

"And my father came by to bring my retainer so I could wear it to sleep, that's when the proverbial shit hit the fan…" Alex giggled.

Olivia shook her head, watching her girlfriend as she laughed. The brunette loved to see her so happy. Loved to see this side of the blonde that most never got to witness. The Alex Cabot from work was night and day to the Alex Cabot that Olivia knew and with each passing day, Olivia couldn't help but be honored to be one of the ones that had been let inside. She loved the stories that Alex told. Loved the enthusiasm and love in her voice at the mention of memories, people she knew and loved, times that were so cherished.

And Olivia couldn't help but think that she cherished the blonde attorney.

Olivia narrowed her eyes now, continuing to watch as Alex spoke, watching those blue eyes, those animated hands, that unbridled enthusiasm. She could listen to Alex tell stories all night. All week. Every day.

 _Cherish you. I cherish you. I cherish you, Alex._

 _I love this woman._

Olivia furrowed her brow now and watched as those crystal blues looked deeply at her now.

"Liv? You cold? You wanna go in?" Alex placed her hand on Olivia's forearm, a buzz of electricity passing between them.

Olivia only shook her head. _I cherish this woman_ , she repeated to herself. _I love her_.

"Hey…" Alex started, standing now and moving to sit in the small space on Olivia's lounger, next to her right thigh, "…what is it? What's wrong?"

Olivia's emotions were coming from a place she didn't recognize now. She felt her eyes water, but she didn't know why. Felt her heart race and swell, but she didn't know why. Felt a giddy realization, but she didn't know why.

 _Or did she?_

Olivia put her arms around the blonde and pulled her close, the two embracing firmly, and the brunette felt Alex's soothing hand begin rubbing her back.

"Hey…it's OK, Babe…shhhh…"

After a few moments of enjoying each other's warmth, each other's scents, the sound of the waves against the sand, Alex pulled away.

Alex cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I know that my beautiful detective is always thinking and I know that you have so much going on in there. But…"

Olivia shook her head again and took Alex's hands into her lap. "I'm fine, Alex. I just—"

Alex's expression was expectant, "Yeah?"

"Thank you, Al. Thank you for everything."

"Of course, Liv. Thank you…"

They held each other again and it felt so right, so comforting, so complete. The woman in her arms was one that she did cherish, one that she never wanted to let get away. Never wanted to lose.

And she would make every effort to make sure that never happened.

 _Ever._


	11. Feelings Growing Stronger

A/N: OK, so I've opened this up again because this idea wouldn't leave me until I wrote it. If anything, it's to fulfill my writing needs . I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Feelings Growing Stronger**_

Olivia heard her cell phone ringing in the kitchen and continued to towel-dry her short locks as she moved down the hallway to its location. She removed the towel and then let the fingers of her left hand tousle through her still-damp locks. Reaching for the cell, she saw the name _Alex_ and smiled.

She had been friends with the blonde attorney for nine months now and while they had simply been friends, the brunette couldn't help but see her as a potential more. At least that was what her body wanted. They had connected on a cerebral level—of that there was no doubt—but there was no denying what Alex did to her physically.

Little did her friend know.

Olivia slid the screen and put it to her ear, still smiling. "Hey, Counselor…"

"Hey, Liv…"

"What's up?"

"My apartment—"

"You mean your _penthouse_?" Olivia interrupted, smirking.

"Yes, my _penthouse_ …has just been painted today. The fumes are really strong and I could rent a hotel room for the evening, but I thought…"

Olivia felt her expression drop now. Although they had already spent the night at each other's abodes—strictly platonically, one on the sofa and the other in bed—every time they did the brunette detective had been barely able to sleep, unable to keep her mind off of the blonde in the next room, imagining what she was doing, what she looked like, what position she was in. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I thought…" Alex continued.

"You wanna come stay here for the night?" Olivia's smile grew with each passing second.

"Yeah…if it's OK…I'm starting to get a little delirious from the fumes…"

"It's OK, Alex…mi casa es su casa. You know that…" Olivia moved into the kitchen now and opened the refrigerator in search of what she could nibble on." There was absolutely nothing. Three beers, a wilted, brown salad from a week ago, and a half a bottle of ketchup.

"We could order in, watch some bad TV…talk…" Alex's voice was sweet, convincing.

"Sounds good, Al. I'll be here. No frills. I'm in my sweats and a t-shirt so don't expect the royal treatment," Olivia smirked.

"I don't expect anything, Liv. I just thank you for opening your home to me…yet again…"

Olivia could hear her friend smile through the phone. "OK. Anytime, Al. Come on over."

"I'll be there in about half an hour."

"I'll have the Dom Perignon ready," Olivia chided.

"Ha, ha, ha. You're so funny. See you soon."

The line disconnected and Olivia placed her phone back on the counter and put her hands on her hips. She nodded as she stared at no spot in particular in the direction of the pantry across the kitchen.

Alex was coming over to stay the night. Again.

She smiled again and couldn't help the giddiness that rose in her entire being. She needed to straighten, to clean a little, to make her abode ready. And so she got to work as soon as possible.

* * *

Eleven-thirty that evening, Alex looked at Olivia from the corner of her eye and saw that the brunette's eyes were drooping, intermittent long blinks signaling only one thing. The detective took a deep breath and then yawned, covering it with her hand.

"Hey, Liv. Don't let me keep you from going to sleep." Alex's gaze remained on Olivia.

They had ordered Japanese takeout, killed a bottle of Chardonnay, and were nearing the end of a second movie— _Sophie's Choice_ on the Bravo channel. Alex's attention had been on her brunette friend almost the entire duration of the films and was happy to see that she hadn't noticed. At least she _thought_ she hadn't noticed.

Olivia was casual in a pair of baggy gray sweat pants and a gray, V-neck t-shirt and the blonde was in a similar ensemble of black leggings and a pale pink, crew-neck tee. Both relaxed and ready to slumber whenever it so took them. But the femininity of Olivia's ample breasts hadn't gone unnoticed by the blonde.

Their friendship had been so easy. So casual. They had discussed anything and everything in their lives and it was like talking to your best friend for hours on end. But Alex couldn't deny her physical feelings.

Olivia was the sexiest, most intelligent, most determined woman that the blonde had ever come across and in the time that they had been friends and gotten to know each other, her feelings for the brunette detective had only grown stronger.

But that was, and would remain, just below the surface.

At least for now.

Olivia smiled and shook her head before her gaze moved to her own. "No. I _am_ tired though…"

"Then you should go to sleep," Alex offered.

"You're taking my bed, Alex. I insist. Fresh sheets today."

Alex opened her mouth to argue.

"Every time you've stayed here, you've slept on the sofa and, as a good hostess, I will take the sofa tonight. No arguments. It's what a good hostess does." Olivia smirked.

"Well, a good guest is happy anywhere, but…OK…if you insist." Alex smiled.

Besides, Alex wanted to be in Olivia's bed in more ways than one. She longed to turn her head into the pillow and take in the whiffs of the brunette's scent. To lose herself in how she would smell so close. What perfume and shampoo and other smells she put on her body that were embedded into the fabrics of the place she slept every night. She wouldn't mind that at all.

* * *

Olivia watched Alex at her pedestal sink, leaning forward, rubbing soap suds onto her face and she couldn't keep her eyes from letting them roam up and down those long legs and that tight ass in her black leggings. She moved closer, watching as Alex looked at her in the reflection, watching her smile.

"This soap is great, Liv…smells really good and it lathers so well. What is it?" Alex continued rubbing the foam into her cheeks, forehead, and chin."

"Triple milled, milk soap, French lavender…it feels amazing…don't you think?" Olivia stepped closer now.

"Mmmm…it's nice."

Olivia watched as she leaned forward and splashed water on her face, eyes closed, smiling. She continued to wash as she got every last bit of the cleanser off of that perfect, porcelain complexion.

Alex then moved to the toothbrush that she had set on the ledge—her own from home. She lifted the tube of toothpaste and eyed Olivia in the reflection. "May I?" she smiled.

Olivia nodded. "Absolutely, Alex." She moved closer now and grabbed her own brush from her holder and then layered her own toothbrush with the same paste. She stuck it into her mouth, the two standing next to each other now. They eyed each other in the mirror, smiling.

And then Alex bumped hips with her, the action taking the brunette's breath away momentarily. Olivia gasped and then smiled, trying to hide the giddiness that arose in her entire being.

They both continued to brush, Alex closing her eyes now, and Olivia could only watch her—that mouth, her focus as she brushed her own teeth, before leaning forward and spitting—even that turning the brunette on.

"All yours…" Alex offered, stepping away from the sink now and leaving Olivia to her own rituals.

 _All mine._ _I wish_ , Olivia mused.

The blondes' voice now as it moved further away, "I wish you'd let me stay on the sofa, Liv. I feel wrong taking your bed."

Olivia shook her head now. "Don't, Alex. I've slept on the sofa many a night and it's actually comfortable," Olivia tried around her toothbrush.

"Well…" Alex began turning down the comforter and sheet from the bed, "…I feel like you should sleep in your own bed. I feel wrong taking it from you."

Olivia eyed the blonde as she slipped onto the bed and placed the covers over her.

 _One day, Alex. You'll be in my bed with no questions asked_ , Olivia mused, smiling.

Olivia spit and finished washing her face before blotting it with her face towel—the same face towel Alex had used—and she couldn't help but let her nose linger, closing her eyes, attempting to smell the scent of the blonde. She stood erect and then turned and shut the light off, watching as Alex lay in bed, the sheets pulled up to her mid-chest.

Olivia couldn't help but smile. "Snug as a bug?"

"In a rug," Alex finished, smiling.

"Well…" Olivia moved closer, "…goodnight, Alex. Sleep well…OK?"

Alex only nodded, that beautiful smile evident, even with the dimness of the small lamp illuminated to her right.

Olivia turned and exited the room, closing the door and leaving it open a crack, before she ventured into the living room to the awaiting sheet, pillow, and lonely sofa.

* * *

A car alarm a few blocks away. Insistent blaring that seemed never-ending. The couple above them yelling about something above her unit. Then silence. Then, the insistent moans of said couple in the throes of passion. The bright lights of the parted vertical blinds hinting to a full moon. Olivia brought the pillow from underneath her head to the top and smothered herself, looking for some sort of solace from the outlying racquet and brightness.

Olivia couldn't sleep. Of that there was no doubt.

She took a deep breath and then let it out in frustration, removing the pillow from her still-closed eyes.

Alex was in the next room, probably sleeping like the proverbial baby, and Olivia just couldn't seem to relax her mind and body enough to let sleep take her.

Alex.

Lying in bed.

That lithe body in full sleep mode. Those pert breasts covered by her own sheets. Her scent permeating the brunette's linens.

Olivia closed her eyes tighter, feeling a familiar twitching pull in her lower half, wondering if Alex normally slept in the nude, if she was without underwear this evening, and how she'd like to find out, personally.

She felt her body growing warm with the thoughts as she shifted to her left side, facing the darkened living area. Letting out a groan of frustration, she adjusted her pillow and let out an exasperated sigh.

She had noticed, though. The blonde attorney had been without a bra that evening as they stay on the sofa watching the movies. Any warm-blooded human would be able to notice that. Those hardened nipples through the soft fabric of her t-shirt so inviting. Those casually crossed legs that went on for days on display so nicely.

And Olivia could only intermittently look, only let her gaze wash over her blonde friend when she was sure that she was unaware of her glances. But Olivia longed to lean over, closer to her, and slip her hand beneath the cotton fabric of her thin shirt, let her hand clutch to softness beneath her palm, let her mouth go to her milky neck, let her tongue…

"Liv?"

Olivia's eyes shot open. "Yeah?"

"Can you sleep?"

"Uh…I…uh…can _you_?"

"I'm OK. But I hear a lot of noise coming from…this area of the apartment…sounds like maybe above us?" Alex's voice was close now and Olivia let her eyes adjust in the darkness to the tall, shadowy form now standing in front of her.

"Yeah…my upstairs neighbors can be loud…" Olivia admitted propping herself up on her left elbow, "...and there was a car alarm that finally stopped."

"I wanted a glass of water, too," Alex said softly. "Too much soy sauce..."

She was so cute. A glass of water. Olivia moved the sheet away from her body now and sat up, placing her feet on the floor, eyeing Alex in front of her.

"Don't get up, Liv. I know where everything is. I just…I also think that you should sleep in your own bed."

Olivia's gaze went to the coffee table now. She let her eyes focus on the darkened magazines, the stacked coasters, the extinguished candle. "I…Alex…really...it's..." Olivia was at a loss for words. Sleeping in the same bed as the attorney for a whole night would be something new, some uncharted territory.

"We're both grown adults. I think you need to come and sleep in the bed, too. I promise…" she heard the smile in Alex's voice, "…I'll be a complete lady…"

Olivia could only smile back in the dimness of the night. She shook her head and stood before making her way to follow her friend, hoping she would be able to control herself as they lay in the same bed together for the first time.

* * *

Alex watched Olivia's body shake with laughter now, the blonde joining in, as the two lay in the darkness. "You know he's got a lot of women on the side," Alex admitted.

"I have a feeling," Olivia said softly, "…he's smooth, that Fin…never reveals anything, though…"

"Well…" Alex turned onto her right side now, "…certain things should be censored in the work place. At least, that's what I've always thought."

"Mmmmm," Olivia moaned contentedly, "…you're right. Work is work and private is…" she turned to her now, that undeterred gaze, even in the dimness of the room, intense, "…private…"

"Exactly," Alex agreed, smiling.

Alex felt so comfortable with Olivia. True, there was that underlying sexual tension but, as long as she'd known her, there had always been that physical attraction, one that had never been breached. "He's a player and we all know it." Alex moved her gaze just beyond the brunette to the parting of the vertical blinds in the bedroom, watching the top portion of the glass as the blinking red light of a plane coasted by.

Alex returned her gaze to the brunette's form. The brunette detective was on her back, black sleep camisole on, staring up at the ceiling and casually stroking her short, chestnut locks backward, the blonde wondering for the fifty-millionth time just what it would feel like to stroke it with her own fingertips.

And her neck. That smooth caramel expanse just above her breasts, waiting to be touched, licked, kissed. Then there was the curve of those beautiful globes, so outwardly full, even as she lay horizontal. She imagined herself moving on top of her, pulling down the fabric of her sheer top, and letting her mouth envelop a nipple. And from what the blonde could vaguely see in the dimness of the bedroom, Olivia was already aroused and pert from the situation they had found themselves in.

 _Or am I imagining things?_

Alex moved onto her back once more and made the conscious effort to return her focus to the simple reality that was.

After a few moments of just lying together, both of their breathing evening out, the blonde smiled. "See?" Alex began. "This isn't so bad…" she uttered gently.

She turned her head and watched Olivia shake her head. "No, Alex. It's not so bad, at all."

* * *

Olivia yawned, took a deep breath, and moaned. The comfort level she felt with Alex was unlike any other. Yet, there was that part of her that couldn't deny that she wanted to rip every inch of clothing off of her and have her way with the beautiful attorney.

The pebbled nipples in that t-shirt were now more than apparent, even in the warm temperature of the heating system of the apartment. The evening was warm, no need to let the body react to a chill or coldness that wasn't there, and so Olivia had gotten a certain thrill, a certain excitement, assuming that Alex had the same thoughts as she.

Alex smelled amazing, as well. Even two feet away, there was a hint of perfume, of soap, of shampoo, possibly fresh-cut, green apples or wisteria, that permeated the entire bedroom once she had made herself comfortable, and Olivia couldn't help but let that inviting, intoxicating scent overtake her as she lay, closing her eyes and relishing in the aroma of her friend.

Olivia longed to move closer. She wanted to hike her leg over the blonde's and ravage her completely, letting her know just how much she was attracted to her physically.

But, their friendship was too valuable to Olivia and had been since they had begun. She didn't want to ruin anything, even in a situation like this one, with any cheap moves, ones that were unanticipated or unannounced or unwarranted.

And so she lay, only fantasizing of what could and might be in the future.

Olivia smiled now and couldn't help but toy with the blonde a little, chide her as she had grown to love doing. "Hey Al?"

"Hmmm?"

Olivia began giggling. "You're not cold, are you?"

A silence.

Olivia's smile grew broader now.

* * *

 _No…just incredibly turned on,_ Alex mused. "No, Olivia. I'm not cold." Alex shoved Olivia playfully. "Pervert."

Olivia's chuckles faded and after a few moments she whispered, "Come here, Alex…let's warm you up..." Olivia offered.

 _Come here, Alex._

 _Come here, Alex._

 _Come here, Alex._

Those words echoed in the attorney's mind as she inched her way closer and she placed her right temple on the brunette's shoulder. She felt strong arms envelop her now and she closed her eyes, smiling and taking in a deep breath.

She heard Olivia let out a slow, contented exhale as they cuddled and Alex knew that Olivia felt the same as she did—warm, comfortable, with the underlying sensation that this would, and could, be so much more in the future.


	12. Lust and Premonitions of the 4th of July

_**Happy Fourth of July to all of you! As I state before (and after) every chapter I put out, reviews are life. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Lust and Premonitions on the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **of July**_

She didn't know how she had ever gone without her body. How she ever went without her touch, that soft skin, those feminine curves, that silky smooth mouth. In her life, she had hoped, prayed to find someone—not only her equal in the bedroom but perhaps even more eager and ready, if that were possible.

Then she had met her.

Sparks flew.

Bells rang.

Angels received wings.

And this angel, somehow, was sent directly to her.

Alex watched as the brunette, lying on her back, moaned, smiling. She opened her mouth to yawn—that plush, perfect mouth—and took in a deep breath before letting it out, releasing another core-twitching groan, reaching her arms up to the ceiling and stretching.

Olivia Benson was amazing. In every possible way she had captured the blonde's heart and soul, mind and being, just by being her.

Alex remained propped on her left elbow, just watching her as her detective girlfriend relaxed once more, perhaps to go back to sleep.

The sheet was halfway down her nude, ample breasts, those erect nipples outlined prominently just beneath the thin fabric, that toned middle, those full hips—Alex knowing what exactly was underneath those Egyptian cotton linens.

They had gone out to dinner the previous evening, both dressing to the nines, and then had stumbled into the blonde attorney's family beach house, all over each other, kissing, groping, grabbing, squeezing, until they had made it as far as the hallway and then dropped, right where they were, and made love. Just the first experience in their night of pleasure.

They had been dating and had become intimate only a couple of weeks prior but neither seemed to be able to keep their hands off of the other. Once that act of fulfilling sexual pleasure had begun, there was no turning back.

And Alex couldn't have been happier.

This was the first time Alex had brought anyone home to the beach house, her family abode, and with the fourth of July being that day, her parents were expected back that afternoon, back from their winter stay in Mallorca.

She watched Olivia smile now. "You know, Al…I can tell you're watching me."

Alex blinked a few times, tensed, before relaxing and smiling herself. "Oh, yeah? And how do you know that?"

"Well…" Olivia's eyes remained closed, "…I _am_ a detective and I can also feel a line of magnetism lazering from you to me."

Alex's grin broadened. "Oh, yeah? You can feel it?"

Olivia nodded before opening her eyes and turning her head, reaching her right hand out to Alex. "I do feel it, Al…I feel it all the time when we're together. Like…" Olivia began playing with the blonde's fingertips now, "…electricity flowing…"

Alex couldn't help the thoughts in her mind. "And other things flowing, too, Liv?" She began giggling now.

Olivia narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips in mock anger. "You know all about the other flowing that happens, Alex." Olivia began shaking her head slowly now. "No one…has ever made me feel like you do… _ever_ …" Olivia's expression was serious now.

Alex felt her own face turn equally as emotional. "I know, Liv. I feel the same, Babe."

"Say it again…" Olivia said softly.

"I feel the same?"

"No…the other thing…"

"Babe…"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, that. I love it when you call me Babe…"

"Babe, Baby, honey, honey bunchkins, schnookums…" Alex giggled, moving to sidle up to the brunette and wrapping her leg over her hips.

"So…this two-night sex binge we've just gone on…ends this morning, huh?" Olivia turned her body now and faced the blonde. "I have to sleep in the guest room tonight?" Olivia jutted her lower lip outward.

And the pouting went through her soul, directly to her core. Olivia grabbed Alex's hip and squeezed firmly.

"I'm afraid so, Liv…my parents…"

Olivia's face was concerned now. "Why don't you just tell them, Alex? Just tell them that we're dating?"

Alex looked deeply into those chocolate pools. "Oh, if it were that easy, Liv."

"They _know_ , right?" Olivia questioned softly.

"About _you_? Yes. That we're friends and work together? Yes."

"But they don't know about us as a couple." It was a statement, rather than an inquiry.

Alex shook her head. She didn't want to upset her girlfriend but telling her parents would cause a firestorm of emotions, anger, and their peaceful, magical, four-day-long trip that they had already had thus far would come to a screeching halt.

"You told me that they already know that you're into women…"

"Yeah…the whole lesbian conversation was had a while ago. Although, my mother…" Alex felt a lump begin to form in her throat and she swallowed, "…my mother still thinks it's something that will change, that can be fixed with time. All I need is for a strong man to swoop in and take me and lead me to the path of heterosexuality."

Olivia smiled then before moving closer and then laying Alex back and straddling her. "Well, _this_ woman could be your strong, sweeping man, anytime you want…"

Alex eyed the brunette's nude form on top of her, watching that soft sexy core press into her lower belly, the blonde heating up all over again.

"I know you can, Babe. And, just so you know, you _are_ the man in this relationship, although…" Alex shook her head and scanned the detective's form once again, "…a man is not what's sitting on top of me right now." Alex swiftly sat up then and lowered her head to take in Olivia's right nipple, holding onto it with her lips and letting her tongue swirl around before letting it go with a pop and then proceeding to the other firm, bulbous breast.

Olivia let out a shaky breath and tilted her head back, clutching the back of Alex's head in her hands. "Oh, Babe…" she whispered, "...more…"

Alex smiled and then placed her hands on Olivia's backside, squeezing firmly. "I want you to come on top of me, Liv…I want to watch you…" Alex's voice was husky, her humming body more than primed and ready to watch her girlfriend experience full pleasure all over again.

Olivia's gyrating hips now, her wet lower lips moving to and fro, the silky skin of her labia moving along the blonde's mound. Olivia's breathing picked up in speed, her head now angled up toward the ceiling, her eyes closed.

"Let me see those beautiful eyes, Liv. I want to see them," Alex rasped.

Panting, Olivia looked at Alex, still moving, her breathing coming in quick bursts, that intense dark gaze focused, mouth parted.

"Come for me, Olivia…" Alex uttered.

Her hips were flexible, rhythmic, as she continued, warm breath being emitted from her mouth as she leaned forward and continued her motions, her mouth mere millimeters from the blonde's.

"That's it, Babe…let go…" Alex encouraged, clenching her backside even more firmly now, encouraging her movements.

"Hhhh, hhhh, hhhh…" Olivia panted, placing her forehead on Alex's now, closing her eyes, "…I'm…oh, God…" Olivia tried before squeezing her eyes tightly and squealing with pleasure, the blonde able to feel the moisture as it escaped her pulsating, warm core. "Uhhhh…." Olivia moaned, smiling, still moving her hips enticingly.

Alex smiled only watching her recover. Watching Olivia Benson orgasm was the highlight of her existence. Nothing could ever compare with that—besides letting the brunette make her own body climax.

"Mmmmm," Olivia moaned, leaning back slightly to look at Alex. "Amazing…" She leaned forward then and took Alex into a kiss—open, searching, slow, sensual.

OOO

Olivia slowly pulled away now, eyes closed, smiling. How she ever did without Alex's body, without the sexual gratification that she brought to her own, Olivia didn't know. In the time they had become lovers, it had been amazing, nonstop, fiery, intense. Olivia opened her eyes now and reached down to Alex's breasts, holding them firmly in her hands, letting her thumbs scrape across her pink, pebbled nipples.

She slid downward now, inching her way down, kissing every small inch of space of that ivory skin until she nestled herself in between her milky thighs. She smiled up at the blonde and saw that Alex was already taken, already in an intense state of arousal, her eyes heavy-lidded, her breathing heavy.

She eyed the slick folds in front of her and let her tongue dart out, eliciting a gasp and slight jump from her girlfriend, before setting to work to please her, wanting to see that orgasmic pleasure roll throughout the beautiful blonde attorney.

* * *

Olivia stepped to the doorway of the guest room, fresh from her shower, hair damp, black bikini and black gauze cover up over it. She folded her arms and smiled, watching as Alex grunted, tucking in a corner of the sheets at the foot of the bed.

Alex looked up and caught eyes with her, smirking.

"My bed for tonight?" Olivia moved into the room now. "Need any help?"

Alex shook her head and grunted again as she tucked the opposite corner. "Almost done. Just the quilt and pillows."

Olivia moved to the folded quilt on a chair by the window and took it into her arms. She wished Alex could just be free of this. Be able to express herself, her feelings, her relationship, without being told that it was wrong.

But, perhaps that day would eventually come. Olivia hoped and prayed for it.

Silently, they worked together to lay the white, Matelassé quilt on the bed, smoothing it over, and placing the pillows and shams on top.

"It's gonna be hard knowing you're across the hall tonight, Liv." Alex stood erect and just looked at the brunette. "Really hard."

"I know…" Olivia declared softly.

"Grilling and fireworks tonight. They're shooting them off from Road D, but we can see them from the porch or from the lounge chairs right in front of the water." Alex bent over and gathered the sheets that were previously on the bed, thrown onto the floor, into her arms, crushing them to make the pile smaller.

She seemed distracted, somehow. Sad, even. The whirlwind beginnings of their sexual prowess had just begun and they would have to throw a proverbial blanket on them for the time being.

Olivia decided to offer a few encouraging words. "One more night here and then we can go back, Al. Back to the city and back to being ourselves."

Cerulean pools met her own now and Olivia could see the emotion in them.

"Right?"

Alex smiled then, through her emerging tears. "Right, Liv. And I can't wait…"

* * *

AAA

Two o' clock on this July 4th afternoon and Alex made her way down the wood slats of the dock, eyeing a silhouette in what looked like triangle pose. Olivia was in her black bikini, form perfect, the waves in front of her ebbing and flowing in a calm, peaceful manner.

The house was ready. Katie had helped both she and Olivia get it in order for her parents' arrival at four-thirty. Salmon and halibut steaks were marinating, coleslaw pre-made and chilling in the refrigerator, and the pre-cut, seasoned potatoes were ready to be tossed into a vat of hot olive oil for the fries. A few bottles of wine were chilling, the table was set, and fresh linens on the older Cabots' bed, and all was ready.

Alex moved closer and sat in one of the loungers just feet from her brunette girlfriend's yoga session.

It was rare that she got to see Olivia do a full yoga routine and she hoped that she hadn't missed it.

Olivia went into warrior pose now, eyes closed, breathing deeply and Alex could only ogle those well-defined, caramel muscles of her thighs, arms, belly. Her short hair was highlighted from her past couple of days in the sun and was blowing with the intermittent wind. Those glorious bronzed breasts in that tiny bikini just barely being held in, her beauty mesmerizing the blonde attorney, yet again.

She was the most beautiful woman Alex had ever encountered and every fiber of her being told her to never let her go. With the joy she felt from the brunette detective, the giddiness that she felt with every moment, she knew she wanted her in her life for all of eternity.

"Hey, Alex. Why don't you come and join me?"

Alex blinked a couple of times, her thoughts now entering the present, and she smiled. "I'll just watch you, Liv. I'm enjoying myself."

She watched Olivia smile and shake her head as she moved into downward dog, the blonde able to see those flexed hamstrings, that toned ass, those flexing arms—a good view from where she was sitting.

"Suit yourself…" Olivia offered before moving to the ground into child's pose.

In a little while, her parents would be there, asking questions, her mother the most outwardly vocal with Olivia—she had only met her once in the city at her penthouse, and that was brief—and they would have to deal with whatever discord was on the agenda.

* * *

"You remember Olivia, Mom, Daddy…" Alex smiled, not feeling it quite reach her eyes.

"Yes, of course…" Cathy Cabot offered, extending her hand.

Olivia took it and shook it, eyeing the shorter blonde and noting an undeniable disconnect in her expression.

"How are you, Olivia…detective, isn't it?" Bill Cabot smiled, shaking her hand, as well.

"Yes, Mr. Cabot. Detective Benson," she smiled.

Olivia was wearing a beautiful linen coral pink sleeveless sheath dress and caramel heels, her short hair styled and sexy, her make-up light and complimenting her already bronzed complexion. Alex had chosen a long, linen, pale yellow pencil skirt, sleeveless off-white silk shell, and tan pumps, her hair in a low, parted-on-the-side chignon.

"Well, Dear…we're going to lie down for a little while before dinner and rest. The flight was long and we're both tired." Cathy Cabot's gaze remained on Alex alone.

"OK…" Alex offered, looking back and forth between both parents. "Everything is ready for dinner. Katie is coming back over at seven, so you'll have plenty of time to rest and recuperate." Alex tried another smile but saw the coldness in her mother's gaze.

They turned now, Bill Cabot offering a tiny wink to his daughter, and then they disappeared into their bedroom, just off of the kitchen.

Alex watched them and then saw Olivia move closer from her peripheral.

"Hey…" Olivia said softly.

Alex looked into deep brown pools and smiled. "Hey…"

"You OK?"

Alex nodded, feeling her emotions come again. "Yeah, Liv. Do you want to rest for a little while, too?"

"I think…" Olivia moved closer now and placed her hands on the blonde's waist, "…we might need to rest up and get some energy before whatever happens at dinner tonight."

Alex nodded again. "I think so, too…"

* * *

OOO

At six thirty, they had coincidentally met in the kitchen after both having laid down for a little while in their separate bedrooms. Now, they were sitting on the balcony just off the kitchen, a bottle of Chardonnay opened, just watching and listening to the evening waves crash against the shoreline. The air was fresh and salty, warm and pleasurable.

Olivia lifted her glass to her mouth now and took a sip before setting it back on the low table in between their chairs. "I had a dream when I napped, Al."

Alex swallowed and cradled her own glass in her hand, resting it on her crossed-leg thigh. "And what happened?"

"It was a little fuzzy but there were kids in it? We were at the beach?"

"I was in it?" Alex smiled.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. You...and it seemed like two or three, maybe four kids? I don't know how many, but we were all in the sand and playing in the water, and having a really good time."

"What else, Liv…"

"A lot of smiling? You looked beautiful, of course, and the kids were talking and we were all smiling and laughing…then I woke up."

"Hmmm…" Alex took another sip of wine. "Sounds nice. Who do you think they were?" Alex looked at her then.

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know…but whatever it was, it felt right. You know?"

Alex nodded slowly. "Yeah…I do know…"

* * *

"And Olivia and I went to see that Egyptian exhibit and it was amazing. Oh! We also ate at that new Italian restaurant on Park that has the best eggplant parmigiana…it was incredible!" Alex beamed.

The blonde had already had her share of white wine and was now brimming with enthusiasm, sharing details and excitement of the dates that they had recently shared. Olivia's gaze went to Cathy Cabot's and the steely glare that she was giving her daughter was more than off-setting.

"That's nice to have a friend you can do those things with, Alex." Cathy Cabot lifted her own glass of wine and took a sip before placing her glass back down.

Dinner had been eaten, a dessert of apple crumble and vanilla ice cream already picked at, as well, and the foursome were just sitting around talking, waiting to go out and enjoy the festivities of the explosions in the sky.

"So, Alex…" Cathy leaned forward now, her blue eyes burning into her daughter, "…are there any men you've met in that line of work you're in? Any handsome fellow attorneys you have your eye on?"

Olivia looked at Alex now, who looked more than a little uncomfortable, angry, and done with this conversation.

Her girlfriend looked up at her mother and simply uttered the words, "No, Mom," their unwavering gazes not leaving the other.

After a few moments, Katie entered, her chipper Irish lilt always bringing levity to any situation. "Well, Cabots! Fireworks soon! You all better grab your drinks and head to the beach!"

Olivia smiled at the much enthusiastic Katie and then returned her gaze to the blonde.

Then Cathy Cabot spoke, "I think we're going to turn in. Watch some TV in the study and then make it an early night." She turned to Katie. "You have it under control?"

"As always, Ma'am," she beamed.

Olivia watched the situation unfold in front of her. Cathy Cabot had shut own, was finished with this situation, and would soon be leaving their presence, allowing her daughter to deflate and relax, and now it was up to Olivia to soothe her weary girlfriend.

Everyone stood, said their goodnights, leaving Alex, Olivia, and Katie to their own devices for the evening.

* * *

 _Boom!_

 _Kaboom!_

 _Hiss! Streak! Boom! Hiss! Streak!_

They found themselves walking along the shoreline of the beach, arm in arm, the remainder of their wine in their hands, watching the explosions rip across the sky. They approached the beach loungers in front of the Cabot beach house and then sat, getting comfortable in their now-relaxed ensembles of shorts and tank tops.

After a few moments, Olivia turned to Alex, watching the blonde as she stared up at the sky, watching the night festivities. "You OK, Al?"

Alex nodded. "I'm OK, Liv…" She looked at her now, smiling. "My mother's reactions have no effect on me, Liv."

Olivia ground her teeth and brought her lips inward. Alex wasn't OK. She could see it, feel it. But she would be there for her. She knew her girlfriend was struggling with this. Wanting to please her parents, yet being so enamored with each other. And all Olivia could do was be there for her.

"OK, Al…" Olivia tried.

Alex's eyes filled with tears now and she nodded, gasping slightly before taking a deep breath. "And no…I'm not OK…but you know that, don't you?"

"I do, Babe…" Olivia brought Alex's hand to her mouth and kissed it gently.

"And all I want to do right now is make love to you and I can't, Liv. I just want to be with you, give myself to you, feel you…and I can't do that…"

"I know, Alex…I know…"

"So, just sit here with me…be with me this way…OK?"

Olivia heard the pleading in Alex's voice and it broke her. "I can do that, Alex. I can always do that."

Alex looked at her now, her eyes searching. "Always?"

Olivia smiled. "Always."

* * *

The following morning, Olivia leaned over the railing of the porch on the bottom floor of the beach house, cup of coffee in hand. She smiled and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath of the morning ocean air.

Last night hadn't gone well, but it was tolerable. She wanted the blonde attorney in her life and a slow progression of their relationship and outing themselves to her family would come. It would just take patience. She was sure of it. She was sure that this woman that had been put into her life was one who would be there indefinitely, infinitely. In her heart of hearts, she had no doubt.

Call it intuition. Call it hopeful thinking. Call it divine intervention. She knew that Alexandra Cabot was going to be hers, no matter the circumstances.

"Hey, Liv…" a gentle voice said behind her.

Olivia turned slightly to find Alex with her own cup of coffee, moving in next to her, and leaning her own forearms against the wooden railing. "Hey, Al…" She bumped hips with her before they both looked out across the water.

A comfortable silence now as they just listened, watching the early morning waves.

"Your parents weren't in the kitchen so I snagged this cup before they could see me," Olivia smiled.

"And you shouldn't have to _snag_ anything, Liv. Shouldn't have to creep around like that. I'm sorry for all this…"

Olivia shook her head and moved to let her left hip touch the blonde's right. "Don't apologize, Babe. It's just the situation. It'll change…"

Olivia looked at Alex now, those ocean blue orbs looking deeply into her own.

"I think so, too, Liv…" Her voice was soft.

They studied each other for a moment before Alex's grin grew in broadness.

"That dream you had?"

Olivia took a sip of coffee and nodded.

"Last night…"

Olivia looked back at her girlfriend.

"I had it, too…last night…kids smiling, laughing, all of us having fun…"

Olivia smiled, raising her eyebrows. "You did? I was in it?"

Alex nodded, looking forward again. "You, a boy, I think? A few girls? Maybe blondes? I had the same dream as you, Babe…"

Olivia took a deep breath now and looked forward, as well. "Maybe it means something."

Olivia watched Alex nod from her peripheral.

"Maybe it does, Liv."

Olivia looked at her again, that porcelain complexion smiling.

"Maybe it does…"

And in her heart, Olivia knew, for certain, that it did mean everything.


End file.
